


Wolf Blood-Where you Belong

by VoidSterekOTP



Series: Wolf Blood [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, Fluff, Happy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Mpreg, Multi, Reunions, Road Trips, Runaway, Scott is a Good Friend, Sequel, Understanding, eventual parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 40,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSterekOTP/pseuds/VoidSterekOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 11 months since Stiles left home, and everyday it gets harder for him not to go running back. He knows him leaving would have hurt everyone he became closest with but he felt it would be safer if he were to leave. Boy was he wrong. </p><p>This is the sequel to Wolf Blood. It can be read alone but may make more sense if Wolf Blood is read first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one as much as Wolf Blood :)

It's been 11 months since Stiles left home, and everyday it gets harder for him not to go running back. He knows him leaving would have hurt everyone he became closest with but he felt it would be safer if he were to leave. Boy was he wrong. He managed to reach Las Vegas without incident but he had to stay there for a few hours until the next bus arrived. In that time he ended up facing a vampire who was hell bent on killing him, he tried to walk away but she wouldn’t let him, so he did what he had to do, he killed her. Thankfully she turned to dust after so there was no way he could be arrested.

When he was back on the bus things were a little more tense as he had half a pack of werewolves staring at him the entire journey. He assumed he still smelt like the pack or maybe magic but they didn’t advance they just made snide comments and growled a few times. The journeys were long and dull so who could judge him when he spiced things up a little and made little cuts appear on the betas. He found it rather amusing watching their confusion. That was at least until they made it to Denver and he was cornered once off of the bus. He fought them off with grace and poise which wasn't his usual style, the end result made a small smirk play at his lips.  
He stayed in Denver for a couple of days to sleep in a proper bed, that is where he ditched the phone he had only had for a few months and bought a burner, only entering his dads number and the sheriff station number. When he got to his motel room he routed around and found a map. He sat for a while looking over it and trying to find his final destination. He decided to head to Kansas.

So here he is now sat in a small room reading over a spell book he was given by the mage who kindly decided to take him in. She found him when he was wandering through Spring Hill looking for any shelter that he could find. She told him straight up what she was and he did the same. They didn’t trust each other right away, not even giving each other their names but after a couple of months walking on eggshells around each other the mage became like a big sister to stiles.  
"Lucy" Stiles startles at the sudden noise.  
"What?"  
"my name is Lucy" She smiles at the shocked look on Stiles' face.  
"Stiles." He returns  
Lucy is about to question the name when stiles clarifies.  
"I don’t like my real name, so Stiles is a nickname. It's what everyone calls me" She nods at his response.  
"You’ve been here a while now with no incidents, I believe you have it under control."  
"I think I do but that’s thanks to our combined magic, we don’t know if the 'darkness' will come back." Stiles counteracts  
"hmm… if it did come back all you need to do is a cleansing ritual. It seems to have helped a lot."  
"Are you forgetting that I haven't been around an alpha? We don’t actually know if it has worked or not."  
"Stiles you aren't going to find out unless you go home" Lucy says sympathetically  
"I don’t want to go back. I can't risk hurting anyone."  
"you already have by leaving them. How about…I come with you? I can stay around for a while make sure that everything is going smoothly? If not then we will come back here." Stiles takes a moment to think. thoughts running through his head. 'they're all going to hate me.' 'Derek will probably rip my throat out…with his teeth!!'. He sighs, running a hand through his hair.  
"Do you think it's worth it?" he asks shyly  
"Honey of course it's worth it. Plus I want to meet the hunk of an alpha you left behind whose name I still don't know." Her smile is warm but cheeky as she adds a wink making him instantly relax and agree. 'maybe going home won't be such a bad thing.'

\---

The pack found their letters a few moments after stiles had left. Derek held his in his hands refusing to read it until he had returned home. He ran as fast as he could, his wolf howling inside at what the letter may hold. When he arrived back at his loft he ripped through the envelope to get to stiles' messy handwriting.  
_Sourwolf,_  
Well this is definitely the hardest one to write. First of all I want to say how sorry I am for everything and what I did I will regret for the rest of my life. You are my mate and it is taking every ounce of strength I have to let you go. I know that this is going to hurt you and that is never what I wanted but I would not be able to live with myself if I killed you. Over time you will move on and find someone who is amazing for you, someone that you deserve even if that someone isn't me. You are the strongest person I have ever met and I promise I will always be thinking of you. Please don’t look for me Derek I need to get everything sorted so I am not a risk to anyone, only then will I allow anyone to find me or will return to Beacon Hills. You are a lot stronger than you think you are and your betas really do look up to you, don’t let them down like I have. I love you so much Derek Hale and it was a pleasure to get to know you. Maybe one day we will get to be together but for now we have to go our separate ways. I will come back I just don’t know when. Be happy Alpha Hale.  
Little red,

tears spilled down the alphas cheeks and before he knew what he was doing he howled, as loud as he could to try and reach his mate. He was on his knees by the time he was done, his wolf whimpering and whining the same words swirling around in his head. 'I love you so much Derek Hale'.  
The pack spent weeks trying to find their friend but every lead they were given turned up nothing. The only person who was taking Stiles' leave well was his own father, who appeared to understand why he left. The pack on the other hand were a mess, constantly on the lookout for his scent, worrying that he had been taken again. It took 3 months for their searches to calm down. They weren't angry, they were hurt. But no one was as hurt as their alpha. Derek spent a lot f his time looked in his loft, or out hunting rabbits and deer just to pass the time. Now it has reached the 11th month and he is trying his hardest to do what stiles told him to. They all accepted stiles wasn’t coming back anytime soon so they had to continue with their lives.

Including Derek who has opened his heart (minutely) to Braeden a mercenary who was passing through Beacon Hills. She spends a lot of time helping to do research with Lydia when she isn't clung to Derek like a koala or out in the preserve doing target practise on poor unsuspecting birds.  
The pack don’t like her much, they see her more as an asset than a friend, but if their alpha is happy so are they. Sort of. They all think Derek should wait for Stiles but they also understand how unhealthy that would be so they do what makes him happiest and support him.  
Scott, Isaac and Jackson have grown closer since Stiles left, they find comfort in each other and the memories of when they were younger and would be glued to each other's sides. They don’t admit anything but they are all holding on to a slither of hope that one day they will all be together again, just like old times.


	2. Boulder

Stiles and Lucy begin to pack straight after the decision to return to BH was agreed upon so there is no time for stiles to change his mind. The past few months have been anything but easy so stiles will always be grateful that Lucy seems to understand everything, apart from the excruciating pain that came with the cleansing ritual.   
"What happens if I hurt someone again?" Stiles asks whilst folding a couple of shirts.  
"You won't. But if you do I will be there to pick up the pieces, Just like last time." She sends a small smile his way.  
When stiles first made it to Spring Hill and moved in with Lucy, he had extreme highs and lows. It was one night when he decided to sneak out of the house that found him face to face with a wendigo. It managed to take a chunk out of his shoulder, leaving behind a nasty scar. Stiles saw red causing him to release a months' worth of anger and suppressed magic. Lucy only made it to the gory scene once the creature had been taken down, she helped him home and then took care of the body so her new friend wouldn’t have to worry about getting caught for his actions.  
"So have you decided yet? Road trip? or plane?" Lucy asks with excitement in her voice  
"I was thinking road trip. It gives me more time to prepare myself to face you know who." He smiles shyly thinking about Derek. He wants nothing more than to be able to hold the man in his arms and call him his, he just knows that it isn't going to happen any time soon or at all.  
"Hey it will work out." Lucy places a reassuring hand on stiles shoulder when she senses his drop in mood. Stiles just nods and zips up his duffle bag. 

 

"Dude I have been driving for 8 hours find a motel!" Stiles complains as he readjusts his grip on the steering wheel.  
"Stop complaining. I found one ages ago. It’s the next left." Stiles groans but does as he is told soon swerving left and turning into Boulder.   
"What's the bets that this territory has been claimed and we're not welcome?" Stiles laughs when Lucy rolls her eyes.  
Not long after they take the turning they are arriving at a small motel. It's nothing special but will do for the night. The lady at the front desk looks happy as they walk in and greets them with a warm smile.  
"Twin room for one night please." Lucy asks politely, the lady checks her computer before shaking her head.  
"I'm sorry but we only have a double available." The women who name badge reads 'Casey' replies causing stiles to sigh.  
"We'll take it" Lucy sends another warm smile and pays in cash before taking the key and leading them to the room. When they reach the room Stiles is so happy that his nose is only assaulted by cleaning products and not whatever else has occurred in this room. The room is small, just big enough to fit in a decent sized double bed and a small wardrobe.  
"I'll take the floor." Stiles mumbles as he places his duffle on the floor.  
"No way Mr have you seen the floor? who knows what those stains are. You can share with me." Stiles chuckles at the comment and nods before heading to the bathroom to grab a shower. 

 

He stays in there longer than usual, enjoying the feeling of the warm water running over his body, he runs his hands through his hair rinsing the last of the shampoo before running his hands over a few of the scars on his chest. He may or may not be imagining them as Dereks hands. After 20 minutes he steps out of the shower and starts to dry himself, stopping when he catches a glance at himself in the mirror. His shoulders are broader now, and his stomach more toned. His body is covered with multiple scars causing images of the past to flash through his mind. He grabs hold of the sink so tight the white porcelain cracks under his grip, he calls for Lucy even though he is dressed only with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Stiles! oh wow, Erm breathe stiles. okay it isn't real. its over your safe now." Stiles closes his eyes tight and wishes the images away, but they only get stronger.  
"STOP!!" he shouts as he sees Luke advance towards him, he falls to his knees, his fangs and claws elongating.  
"Stiles!!" Lucy grabs hold of him panicking, She has helped him through this before but it was only once and thanks to her slapping him hard around the face. That pissed him off. So she wracks her brain for a moment before thinking 'fuck it' and places a kiss to Stiles' lips. Stiles freezes instantly coming back to himself.  
"H-how? w-why would you? what?" Stiles chokes out as he tries to gain control over his breathing  
"I don’t know, I guess when you kiss someone they hold their breath a little, I thought it was worth a shot." Stiles groans and lays backwards onto the cold tiles.  
"Thank you, I mean it." He smiles  
"But please just slap me again next time." He laughs earning him a playful shove.

 

The rest of the night goes by smoothly and it isn't long before they are being woken up by the high pitched sound of an alarm.  
"Turn that off" Stiles moans  
"Get your furry ass up." Lucy giggles pushing him out of bed.  
The get dressed and pack up their things before heading down to grab a quick breakfast at a restaurant they saw nearby. It doesn’t take them long to pull up and make their way through the double doors. The smell of fat and grease reaches stiles' nose making him curse his stupid sense of smell as it makes him gag. Lucy notices a group of men staring and whispering as they are shown to their booth.

"Stiles I think we have a problem" Lucy whispers causing stiles to furrow his eyebrows, she moves her eyes to the left signalling him to look, he briefly glances and groans when he sees the men staring back at him.  
"I don’t care. I'm hungry" He says as there drinks are brought to them. They eat their meals in uncomfortable silence as they can feel the groups eyes burning into them and attempt to make a swift exit. Stiles can tell they are being followed and ushers Lucy around the corner to the car even quicker.   
"Stay in the car." He growls out before turning around and seeing three pains of golden eyes and one pair of deep crimson.  
"Ah fuck" He huffs out   
"Okay guys let's keep this civil, we are just passing through. We are heading off right now so if you could be so kind as to move that would be oh so fantastic." The Alpha growls in his direction.  
"You're a wolf blood, she is a witch. This is claimed territory." Stiles chuckles remembering the first time he met Derek.  
"So? we mean no harm." he holds his hands up 'I am not submitting to this meat head' he thinks to himself. The alpha looks to his betas who immediately charge, stiles fights them off effortlessly sending them all to the ground writhing in pain. The alpha lets out a growl at the sight of his betas laying across the ground and lunges for stiles who doges his attack easily. The fight is messy and luckily out of sight of anyone who may be walking past. Stiles Gets struck across the throat making him cry out and send a clawed hand straight into the alphas stomach, he twists it causing the alpha to let out a roar before taking his other hand and mimicking the alphas earlier movement and striking across his throat. Stiles doesn’t realise what he has done until the alpha slumps to the floor…lifeless. Lucy jumps out of the car and wraps stiles in a big hug checking his throat.  
"It isn't too deep, but it might need stitches." she says in a fast pace with adrenaline still pumping through her veins. Stiles doesn’t respond he just falls to his knees as he feels his power rising. 'oh fuck no not now' he thinks to himself. He can't afford another power surge the last one was difficult enough to get under control. And then it happens. he feels his teeth grow longer than usual and his claws protrude from his fingers before feeling his irises start to change. He lets out a ground shaking roar as the power courses through his veins. Lucy stands watching in shock gasping when she sees her friends eyes.  
"YOU'RE A FREAKING ALPHA!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a twist! What do you think? 
> 
> I have a question. I have been writing another series which is sort of a lot of pack feels mixed with an alien invasion, i promise it is better than it sounds. Who would be interested in reading it?! 
> 
> Thanks <3


	3. Reckless

Stiles' whole body is shaking as his friends words sink in.   
"How could you be so reckless!" Lucy shouts whilst pacing the car park, stiles doesn’t respond he just stares at his once again blood soaked hands.  
"Stiles get up we have to get out of here!" Lucy grabs stiles' arm and pulls him up from the ground, crowding him into the car. She is flustered and still panicking.   
"I'm an alpha" stiles mumbles  
"Yes you are dumbass, now clean your hands and your neck." She grabs the wet wipes from the back of the car and chucks them into his lap before pulling away from the carnage and back onto the highway.

\----

"DEREK!!!" Scott comes bundling into the loft like an excited puppy quickly averting his eyes as he sees Braeden straddling his alpha. Scott groans when she doesn’t bother to cover up so he covers his eyes with his left hand and tries to address Derek.  
"dude you remember when we spoke to packs all around the country to get them to alert Chris if they were to come across a wolf blood. yeah? well 2 people checked into a motel in boulder last night!" Derek raises his eyebrows before realising that Scott is still covering his eyes.  
"Just 2 people that doesn’t mean anything." He says roughly   
"Dudeeee one of them was a freaking wolf blood. So unless the species is making a comeback I think we have found our stiles." He beams at the end and takes his hand away from his eyes when he hears shuffling.  
"Are you sure it is stiles?" He asks hopeful.  
"Chris told me the lady he spoke too said 'He smelt strongly of magic, power, wolf, strawberries and mint' Dude we have found him." Dereks eyes fill with hope, don’t get him wrong he is furious at stiles for what he did but the sheer concept of seeing his mate again has his wolf dancing with joy.  
"I'm sorry who is stiles?" Braedens comment breaks the excitement in the room and replaces it with awkwardness. Scott looks to Derek who shrugs.  
"Erm he is… my best friend like a brother. errr Derek?" He looks to Derek who scowls at him  
"Stiles is one of my betas, he left due to personal issues but left us no contact information, we have been looking for him for months." He smiles at the end fairly proud at his explanation and when he looks to Scott he is nodding along with the lie.  
"It doesn’t sound like he wants to be found." She laughs earning a growl from Scott and Alpha eyes from Derek.

\----

"Stiles breathe I can feel your anxiety." Lucy moans  
"Dude I just became a fucking alpha. an alpha. Oh my god this can't be good. I have power surges against alphas!! and now I am one! how is this possibly good! oh fuck this awful I'm going to turn into that vile creature that I'm supposed to be. That can't happen. Lucy How do I do this! what do I do?!! I can't go to Beacon Hills now I'll be an alpha in another alphas territory yo man this is bad like really bad" Stiles rambles stopping when he notices Lucy laughing at his distress.  
"Stiles breathe" she laughs   
" it will be okay. we will keep an eye on it alright? just calm down. we're heading to Grand Junction we will stay there tonight and start the drive to Las Vegas early tomorrow. So just try and relax please." She sends a warm smile his way along with calming magic which makes all the tension leave his body.  
The power he feels is indescribable. He feels amazing, slightly terrified but still amazing. Not only is he the only wolf blood alive he is an alpha. and he is going to make sure he is a good one.

6 hours later and 2 changes in driver they arrive at a dingy looking motel on the outskirts of Grand Junction. This time getting twin beds. They take their turns showering and not long after they crawl into bed stiles can hear the gentle snores escaping his friend. He reaches into his duffle bag and pulls out a small photo he had developed before he had ditched his phone. The picture is of the pack, a couple of months after he had returned. They are all smiling and holding onto each other, he sighs, letting a tear fall from his eye. He runs his thumb over his mates face, his wolf whining and scratching to be released. Leaving Derek and his friends and not turning back had been excruciating. He folds the picture back up after smiling slightly at the sight of his friends looking so happy and places back into its compartment. He falls asleep with happy images of his friends instead of the usual thoughts of what their reactions would have been when he left.

\----

The whole pack have gathered in Dereks loft trying to come up with a plan. Much to Braedens disgust.  
"Baby please just come to bed" She whines as she links her arm with Dereks earning eye rolls from his betas.  
"Not yet." He groans  
"Do we know if he is still there?" Aiden asks  
"Chris is trying to get hold of the women that called him, so I'm not sure. The territory has been claimed, I can't imagine him staying there for more than a couple of days if that." The packs stay up for 3 hours trying to come up with a plan but they can't think of anything without solid evidence as to whether he is still there or not until they get a text from Chris.

From: Chris Argent  
[Pack was attacked. Alpha Killed. No sign of stiles.-CA]

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Scott bursts out as Derek reads the message out.  
"Derek Wolf bloods can't be alphas can they?" Lydia asks sweetly   
"Wolf blood? they're extinct" Braeden comments but gets ignored  
"I don’t think so, I mean It's really unlikely that’s why they challenge us." He says confidently not wanting to think of stiles as an alpha.  
"What happens if he comes home and he is?" Isaac asks making Derek freeze, images of his mate flashing through his mind and realisation dawning on him for the first time bringing tears to his eyes.  
"I-I don’t think he is coming back"


	4. The end of the pain

The next morning stiles wakes feeling great. He pads into the bathroom to check his neck and notices how fast it healed compared to usual. He still has a nasty scar forming but he is used to it already 'Just another one to add to the collection' He chuckles.  
"Stiles you in the bathroom?" Lucy calls. Stiles emerges with a smile on his face.  
"Oh no what did you do?" Stiles pretends to be offended before jumping onto the single bed and staring at the ceiling.  
"I feel… amazing. I feel like I'm in control. Lucy I feel like I'm my own person." Stiles beams at his friend whose smile matches his.  
"I want to go home" He says as it dawns on him. Home. He likes the sound of that.

\----

Derek wakes up with Braeden stuck to his chest and groans. He likes her a lot but no matter what, he always finds himself comparing her to the young wolf blood who broke his heart.   
"Morning wolfie" He hates that nickname. Stiles used to call him that.  
"G'morning" He replies and makes a move to try and get up.  
"What time is it?" She groans   
"6am" Derek tries to wiggle out of her grip  
"Stay in bed." She starts peppering kisses down his chest and towards his happy trail.  
"Braeden I need to get up" He says through breaths, she moans in response and rolls onto her back making the point of not covering up her extremely naked body. Derek shakes his head and pulls on a pair of sweatpants before leaning over and pecking a kiss to her forehead.

\----

"Stiles slow down!" Lucy giggles as stiles rushes around to find all his stuff. He shoves it all in his bag not bothering to fold any clothes he removed the night before.  
"Stiles its almost an 11 hour drive! we will have to stop between anyway." Lucy tries to reassure as stiles almost falls over trying to slip on his converses.  
"If we leave now we will be there by 5pm!" Stiles shrugs his jacket on and pulls the strap to his bag over his shoulder.  
"Dude breathe okay we will go straight there! Damn I like this new stiles. He knows what he wants." Stiles laughs as they head out of the door and down the steps to return the key.  
"This stiles doesn’t feel like his heart is black or that he will rip apart the people he loves." Stiles states with a grin. He has never felt like this. Especially since he found out about Alaricus. So either things are going to be great from now on, or they are about to get hell of a lot worse. He tries not to dwell on thinking this is the start of something bad instead he pushes the thoughts aside and focuses on the fact that he feels as though he can go home. He feels as though he will be able to see his dad without the fear of breaking him. He feels as though he will be able to kiss his mate, hold him close without stealing the mans power because now he has his own. And hell of a lot of it.

\----

Scott groans as he hears Derek walking down the stairs. Him and Isaac had decided to crash for the night after the meeting ended around 3am.  
"Dude why so early?" He growls as he sits up, Derek just raises his eyebrows and smirks before going to make coffee. Scott follows after him a question burning on his mind, he decides he should let his alpha at least have a sip of coffee before bring up his friend.  
"Just ask." Derek groans as he sees Scotts expression  
"Erm do you really think he is never coming back?" He asks nervously, Derek takes a seat and sighs.  
"I honestly don’t know. If I tell myself he isn't then I have a better chance of moving on." He laughs  
"I mean it is what he wanted. He didn’t want me waiting for him." His words come out full of bitterness as he thinks of the letter sitting in his bedside drawer.   
"I have a feeling he isn't going to be gone forever" Scott says with a smile before retreating back to his place on the couch.

\----

Stiles is driving and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music and humming along much to Lucys disapproval.  
"I still don't know his name." Lucy states as she turns the music down.  
"And I didn’t know your name until a few days ago." He sends a wink her way   
"But seriously all you have said is 'smoking hot alpha with serious eyebrows' that doesn’t help much." Stiles smiles at her before turning back to the road.  
"Derek."  
"Ooooo Derek huh? Tell me more, how did you meet?" Stiles for once doesn’t shy away from the idea.  
"I met him by luck really. You know what I told you happened to me?" Lucy nods  
"Well I stumbled onto his territory not really knowing at first where I was. He of course threatened me and I almost attacked him until I caught his scent. It was warm. My three friends appeared afterwards, we hadn't seen each other in 3 years. Anyway I trusted Derek I explained everything that happened, we kissed and then things started going wrong. I started to challenge him and he didn’t know how to treat me." He pauses for a moment thinking of the memory.  
"We went to a club one night. It was my first time, so it was interesting . I made out with my friend Danny to make him Jealous. It worked but I was really drunk so It wasn’t really in my favor." He laughs.  
"After that things got a lot better until I found out he knew about Alaricus the whole time, I was mad at first but then scared. I knew I had to leave. I-I wanted to kill him. I know what I did to him was a dick move" Lucy nods knowing what he is talking about.  
"Anyway he is like a Greek god and I pushed him away. Oh god I am so dumb!" He says as he realizes he has most likely lost him forever.  
"He sounds amazing and I am sure he will be waiting for you" She places a hand on stiles' thigh to reassure him.

*8 HOURS LATER*

"Dude we need to switch I have serious hand cramp." Stiles moans as he pulls to the side of the road.  
"Get out then wolf boy" She giggles and shoves him playfully. They switch quickly not wanting to waste a minute of their time.   
"How much further?" Lucy asks as stiles settles into his new seat and opens a bag of reeces pieces.  
"Erm 1 hour maybe 2?" he says unsure. Lucy nods and turns the radio up as she sees stiles getting comfy and closing his eyes. She smiles lightly at her friend as she follows the GPS to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think so far? Is there anything you want to see happen? xo


	5. Alpha Hale

The drive is long and torturous for stiles who is growing more nervous by the second. 'How will they react?' 'Will they hate me?' His mind is racing as they enter Beacon County. Lucy sends him a sideways glace as he visibly stiffens in his seat. Images of the past flashing through his mind. The first time he met Derek. Their first kiss. All the arguments they had. Their first time. Derek howling when he left. He feels tears prickle in his eyes.

"It's okay Stiles, you can do this." Lucy tries to reassure once again.  
"I'm an alpha wolf blood entering another alphas territory. If he is pissed at me he has every right to kill me or make me leave." Stiles bounces his knee up and down as he tries to keep his hands from shaking. It doesn’t take them long to pass the welcome to Beacon Hills sign.   
"Do you want to stay in a motel or go home?" Lucy asks gently   
"I want to see my dad." He says without thinking and starts giving his friend directions to his childhood home. 

It doesn’t take them long to arrive at the Stilinski residence and stiles is just glad that his dads cruiser is in the driveway. He gets out of the car after taking a deep breath and nods for Lucy to follow him. He knocks firmly with 2 loud taps and waits. The door is swung open revealing a very tired looking Sheriff  
"Hi dad." Stiles says with a little wave. The sheriff doesn’t reply he just wraps him into a big hug and pulls him inside.   
"Dad this is my friend Lucy, she is a witch." Lucy smiles and greets the sheriff in return telling him how lovely it is to finally meet him. They order pizza(much to stiles' disagreement) and relax watching repeats of NCIS until Mr Stilinski has to leave to go to the station.

"I want to meet your lover wolf" Lucy giggles and playfully shoves Stiles.  
"Ughhh I don't know I just- he is going to hate me."  
"You won't know that unless we get our asses in the car and head to his." Stiles groans and tries to come up with excuses but eventually gives in on the condition that she is to stay in the car until formalities are over. They drives to the loft in silence the only noise present is the rumble of the engine and the tapping of his fingers against the steering wheel. He is pretty sure that he isn't going to get a warm welcome considering he is an Alpha on Hale territory without permission.   
When he arrives he parks and swiftly leaves his car sending a nervous smile to his friend. the pack have already gathered outside.

"Alpha Hale" He greets with a nod to show his respect.   
"Stiles!" Various people gasp as they try to rush over and greet him. They are stopped when Derek speaks up.  
"Don't! He is on Hale territory." Derek flashes his eyes red as he takes a step forward. Stiles stomach sinks seeing his mate again.  
"Alpha Stilinski" He greets in the same manner  
"I request your permission to be in your territory for a while. I do not know how long at this moment." stiles states confidently even though he just wants to kiss the man in front of him.  
"Permission granted. If you hurt any of our pack you will be asked to leave if you do not comply I will be forced to take action." Stiles tries not to get caught up on the use of 'our pack' and nods before stepping forward and pulling the alpha into a overdue hug. The rest of the pack join in creating a standing puppy pile. Stiles pulls away smiling and gestures to Lucy who has been watching everything unfold.

Lucy steps out of the car tentatively and walks around to stand by her friends side. Dereks shifts instantly when he catches her scent.  
"Witch!" He growls   
"De- Alpha Hale this is my friend Lucy I didn't think it would be an issue for her join me."  
"She is a witch and can't be trusted."  
"I assure you she can. If we couldn’t trust her I most likely wouldn’t still be alive. She has helped me with the reasons I left. I am back here because of her." Stiles eyes are glowing the unfamiliar red as he speaks.   
"I trust your judgement stiles. Welcome back."  
Derek attempts a smile but it just doesn’t have the same warmth behind it that stiles remembers was once aimed at him. They are invited inside and accept the offer easily, Lucy winking at stiles when Derek turns his back to lead the way. They settle down in the living room chatting about the last few months. Stiles tells them breifly why he decided to leave and what he has been up to. They seem to understand and accept his reason well everyone except Derek who doesn’t say much apart from the odd word here and there. They don’t talk about how they felt when he first left beacon hills he supposes that might be better for private conversations that way he can explain in more detail individually. 

"So Derry how you been?" Stiles beams, Derek looks up from the book he has taken interest in and raises an eyebrow. 'is he serious?' Derek thinks to himself.  
"Okay thank you stiles." He replies simply turning back to his novel. Stiles nods and feels the tension in the room rise to uncomfortable levels. He eyes Lucy trying to signal for a little help when an awkward silence takes place.

"So what do you all do?" Lucy takes the hint and asks  
"I help Deaton out at the animal clinic most days, Isaac comes along as well sometimes." Scott answers quickly. Conversation seems to flow smoother after that until the wolves perk up at the sound of a car approaching. They relax when they realize it's just Braeden. Braeden who Stiles has no idea about. Oh shit. Derek straightens up and puts his book down as the loft door slides open.

"Hey baby." Braeden waltzes in before placing a kiss to the alphas lips. Stiles' eyes widen and he sucks in a harsh breath as he feels his chest tighten.  
"this is stiles" Derek introduces   
"Stiles, this is my girlfriend Braeden."  
"Is that the wolf blood?" She asks as if stiles isn't the room  
"Yeah he was a great asset to the pack."  
That comment causes stiles' chest to grows even tighter and his stomach churns at being referred to as just an asset. The pack seem to pick up on this as well as they all look to him with a glint of sadness in their eyes  
"Wow I've never met your kind before can you show us a trick?" She beams not aware of the hurt he is currently feeling.  
"Er sure" He lets his eyes fill with purple and instantly anchors himself to Lucy so he doesn’t lose control. He turns the tap on from across the room and lifts the water towards him. He forms it into little shapes before maneuvering it into Braedens hands and letting her hold it before he lets gravity take control again.  
"Wow that is so cool. Can you do stuff to protect people?"  
"Yeah I can" He replies smoothly   
"Derek can I talk to you in private please?" He moves away from Braeden and towards his previous alpha but stops when Derek tenses. Derek thinks for a moment before replying.  
"Okay. Follow me. No one listen in." He flashes his eyes to show how serious he is before leading them out of the loft and towards the forest. Anxiety radiating off of both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter was an emotional roller coaster to write. Can't wait for you all to read it :) xo


	6. Believe me

They walk off into the preserve in uncomfortable silence staying that way until they are out of hearing range. No one says anything for a while. Scared to talk about what needs to be sorted out.

"You actually came back." Derek states  
"I always planned on coming back."  
"Yeah well you can understand why I wasn't sure."  
"I know, I know what I did wasn't right but I would have hurt you and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that happened." Stiles tries but Derek scoffs   
"You didn't even say goodbye. You left me a piece of paper with empty promises. Do you not think that would hurt?" Dereks voice raises an octave  
"I am so sorry Derry"  
"Don't!-Don't call me that!" Derek snaps causing stiles to suddenly find the floor more interesting.  
"Braeden seems nice" Stiles tries to change the subject   
"She is. You and Lucy?"  
"just friends. I-I couldn’t move on." He speaks quietly feeling shy for once.   
"You understand that I had to right? I was ruining myself worrying and missing you and then Braeden turned up and she was lovely, she helped get me back out again."  
"I understand but it doesn't mean that I like it." Derek scoffs again.  
"You were the one who told me to move on. That I should be happy." He raises his voice again   
"I didn’t know when I was going to come back! I get that you moved on and I'm glad you are happy but 11 months Derek. I have been gone for 11 months. When did you two get together huh?" Stiles' voice cracks.  
"We got together 4 months ago." Derek says suddenly feeling slightly ashamed.  
"It took you 7 months to move on from me?" Stiles asks letting his hurt show slightly.  
"That’s what you wanted! No-no you don’t get to be mad at me. YOU LEFT ME! YOU SLEPT WITH ME AND THEN LEFT ME!"   
"I''M SORRY OKAY! BUT I CAN'T PRETEND THAT I'M OKAY WITH YOU AND BRAEDEN WHEN I AM STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU."  
"IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD'NT HAVE LEFT. YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED AND LET ME HELP YOU BUT NOW YOUR JUST AN ALPHA WOLF BLOOD IN MY TERRITORY." Stiles opens and closes his mouth as the words sink in.

"That's all I am right? A wolf blood? an asset to your pack?"   
"What? No. But I- I just ah I don’t know okay." Derek can't think of the right words to reassure his mate.  
"I get it Der. Trust me I do. When I left and I heard you howl, every inch of my body told me to get off that bus and run to you but I didn’t. You know why? Because if I had stayed you would have seen the monster I became before I met Lucy. The people I hurt would have been you and the pack. I know you all wanted to help me but I couldn’t put you in that position. You would have had to take me down. So yeah I hurt you and I feel fucking awful alright and if it wasn’t for Lucy I probably wouldn’t be back yet but I am and I'm not going anywhere unless you like go all alpha and kick me out. So yeah I'm selfish, I'm a killer but I thought hurting you in the way I did was better than ripping your throat out trying to take your power. This way you had a chance."

Derek stands stunned at stiles' outburst. Stiles has tears running down his cheeks no longer caring that he looks weak in front of his mate.

"And I get that you have moved on. If it is what you want I will leave okay. I will leave and let you be happy. I get it if you don't want me-Don't love me anymore just say the words and I am gone. Tell me to stay away and I will leave you alone."  
Derek takes a step forward trying to get his vocal chords to work.  
"I'm with Braden." 'what the fuck' Derek thinks to himself 'why did I say that'. Stiles takes in a harsh breath and nods.  
"I don’t know what to do okay!." Stiles nods again  
"You broke my heart. I know we were rocky at first and then the Alaricus stuff didn’t help but I would have done anything to help you. I miss you okay. But I don't want to hurt Braeden the way you hurt me. I can't do that."  
Stiles listens intently letting the words sink in even though they feel like a thousand knives being shoved into his chest. He wishes the night would just swallow him up and save him the heartache he caused the man he loves.

"My pack-Our pack loves and needs you. I just…"   
"Say it Derek"  
"I just don’t know if I do." Stiles nods and takes a step forward.  
"You believe that? Say the words Derek if you believe that say the words and I will walk away from here. From us. Just like I did before." They are chest to chest by now. Just one move and their lips would touch just like they once did.  
"Kiss me and tell me you believe yourself." Stiles whispers finally looking Derek in the eye. Derek looks conflicted he wants stiles with every part of himself but he doesn’t want to hurt Braeden. 

"Kiss me." Stiles moves closer his lips brushing against the other alphas. Derek surges forward crashing their lips together in a heated fight for dominance. He backs stiles into a nearby tree and gains entrance into his mates mouth with his tongue. Derek growls as he starts to nip and kiss stiles' neck causing the younger man to moan with pleasure. Derek takes in a harsh breath and pulls pack with a shocked expression.

"Stiles-I."  
"Der come on." Stiles practically begs   
"No we can't" He rubs his hands over his face and tugs gently as his hair. His mate looks amazing. His shirt crumpled, his lips swollen from the kiss, his cheeks flushed pink and his hair ruffled. He is Dereks definition of perfect.  
"Wolfie-" Stiles reaches out to hold the alphas face but Derek pulls away.  
"Stiles" He warns   
"We should just… not do this. We can't, you will leave again and I can't go through that." Stiles walks forward and places one last peck to the alphas lips before turning around to walk away.  
"I promise I won't leave you Alpha. But for now be happy" He calls back over his shoulder before disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want stiles to have to work to get Derek back so it may be a little slow but please bare with me :) As always feedback and Kudos are much appreciated. xo


	7. you can do it

Stiles swings back to the loft to grab Lucy before getting away from there as quickly as possible. The car is full of tension and anxiety as stiles drive way past every speed limit. He pulls up outside his house and makes quick work of getting out and slamming the door behind him.  
"Stiles stop." Lucy calls out when stiles moves towards the front door. He stops and turns to look at her, tugging gently on the hem of his t-shirt.  
"What's wrong?" Stiles continues to head inside deciding he doesn’t want wandering ears picking up on his conversation.  
"We kissed." He says under his breath refusing to meet Lucys gaze.  
"That’s good isn't it? I mean that's what you wanted?" She tries to reason  
"He pushed me away. I get it, I really do but seeing him with Braeden that shit sucked." Lucy comes forward and wraps him in a big hug.  
"It will be okay you know. It will work itself out. It might take a while but things will be alright." 

\----

Derek walks back to his loft slowly trying to process what just went down. He can still feel the tingle on his lips where stiles' were moments ago. He wants to be able to give in and take him back. It's all he wants but he knows that isn't fair on Braeden and plus he wants stiles to work for it.  
He walks back into the loft ignoring all the concerned stares from his betas. Knowing them they probably know what just happened. He goes into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of orange juice with shaky hands trying to rid his mouth of stiles' divine taste.  
"How did it go?" Isaac asks as he walks up behind the alpha.   
"He's different. He seems more confident."   
"Well he is an alpha now doesn’t that come with the territory?" Isaac chuckles.  
"I think becoming an alpha will be good for him." Derek says downing the rest of the glass.  
"I can't believe you guys really know a wolf blood like that’s insane." Braeden says excitedly when Isaac and Derek re-enter the living room. Everyone chuckles at her excitement even though they know for stiles being a wolf blood has been one of the toughest things.

\----

The next day Stiles wakes up with a pull in his chest. One he has always associated with his mate. He tunes his hearing into his surroundings trying to figure out whether he is here or if it is just the close proximity of being in the same town. He knows he said he needs to stay away but with this pull, it is already hard not to just waltz on over to the loft and claim him again.  
He chucks on some sweatpants and a loose fitting Henley before heading downstairs towards the direction of his father and his friends laughter.  
"What have I missed?" He asks as he enters the kitchen.  
"I was telling your dad that time you were super pissed off because of the lack of curly fries in my house and were yelling at me." She laughs re-calling the events.  
"Until you saw the itsy bitsy spider on the ceiling and ran away like a little girl" Stiles blushes and shoves against her arm. He hates spiders okay? Nothing should have 8 legs.   
"It sounds like you two had a good few months" His dad says clapping him on the back  
"But I must admit I am happy to have you back. Hale has been nightmare." Stiles raises his eyebrows waiting for the sheriff to elaborate.   
"He insisted on taking me to dinner or cooking for me the first couple of months after you left. I even found him sleeping in your bed once. He said it's were your scent was strongest. It was slightly adorable and sad. The man was a mess. I don't want to make you feel bad but he was. Then came the anger. Anything that came here unwelcomed was sent away straight away and not always in one piece." Stiles frowns now nursing a hot cup of coffee. 

"I'm going to go to the store and get a few things " Lucy smiles and winks at stiles before making a swift exit leaving the two stilinski's alone to talk.

"You know we should talk about this?" The sheriff says with a reassuring smile. Stiles sighs and takes a seat at the table.  
"He isn't going to forgive me." Stiles sips his coffee still frowning  
" I'm not going to lie to you son. It's going to take a lot. What you did… there were better ways to do it. I'm not mad I just missed you like hell."  
"I missed you to tato. I saw him last night. We had an argument and it just felt like old times." He chuckles.  
"He said he wasn't sure if he needed me anymore. Me being me I pushed him and we kissed." The sheriff doesn’t look shocked one bit.  
"Until he pushed me away. I'm so stupid. I told him to be happy with Braeden and left. " He says her name like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth.   
"Son, Braeden was there when you weren't. That man loves you a lot, like too much. I think you can get him back it's just going to take time and a lot of work. You broke his trust."  
"And I'm an alpha. That is going to make it more difficult. How do I gain his trust?"   
"You can't leave again. That’s what he thinks is going to happen. Show him you are going to stick around. Bond with the pack again."  
"What if he doesn't want me back? I don't know what I'll do." Stiles sighs and rests his head on the table, leaning into the familiar touch when his father rests a hand on his shoulder.  
"You'll get him back son. I know you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its such a short chapter! I have been busy recently. I promise the next chapter will be longer! xo


	8. Cerberus

Stiles awakes to his alarm blaring, he opens his eyes and sits up sleepily not realizing anyone else is in his bed until he hears a high pitched squeak from someone who just fell on the floor.  
"Lucy?"   
"I hate you." She grumbles as she manoeuvres herself back onto the bed. Stiles laughs and flops backwards cocooning himself in his blankets. Lucy giggles and rolls him off the bed in return.   
"What is going on up here?" The sheriff questions from outside the door.  
"Nothing dad just being pushed out of my own bed." He replies sending a death glare to his friend who is trying not to laugh.  
"Well get up Scott and Jackson are here and I need to head to the station." Stiles chucks on some sweatpants and laughs as he sees Lucy wearing the other half of his outfit.   
"What?" She giggles as stiles shakes his head and heads for the door.

"What can I do for you?" Stiles asks as he approaches his friends who look slightly confused at the two friends.  
"There is a ne-" Stiles waves his hand in a stop motion before going to grab some coffee. No way can he deal with the shit that is Beacon Hills newest big bad without caffeine in his body. He pours his drink adding in 4 teaspoons of sugar before joining the others back in the living room.  
"Okay hit me."  
"Right well there have been more 'animal' attacks than usual, We have no idea what it is but your dad gave us some pictures of the victims, can you have a look?" Stiles narrows his eyes at the photos in Scotts hand before nodding.  
"Holy crap that is… ew what is that. Is that brain matter? Oh god it is isn't it." He rambles as he looks at the first picture.   
"It defiantly looks animal. Luc come look" She takes one look before shaking her head and walking away again mock gagging.  
"Do you know what it could be?" Jackson questions  
"Er maybe it is just a mountain lion or something?"   
"No we can feel something like the energy in town has darkened since the attacks begun." Scott explains.  
"Well I'll have a look see what I can find." Stiles says still looking at the photos.  
"Does Derek know you have come to me?" He asks on an afterthought   
"Er no but still if you find anything we will be at the loft." Stiles nods and waves them goodbye as they head out of the door.   
"You remember that dog we encountered a few days after you moved in with me?"  
"Yeah-this looks similar right?" Lucy nods with a smirk on her face.  
"Well now we know what it could be, I am going to pretend that it isn't real for a few hours"

They spend the rest of the day watching movies and lounging around whilst also trying to figure out how to kill or banish the creature back to where it belongs. Its 4pm when stiles decides it's probably best to let the pack know that he has information.

**To: Jacki**  
[Know what it is. Ring me.-SS]   
**To: Stilinski  
[Come loft Derek not here.-JW]**

Stiles sighs but peels himself off of the couch anyway.  
"Where you going?" Lucy asks looking up from her laptop  
"Dereks, you coming?" He asks as he grabs his keys. Lucy nods and quickly heads after him. The short ride to the loft is filled with stiles rambling about a 'jealousy' plan that worked on Derek once before and would totally work again so please make out with me. Lucy just laughs and shakes her head at the teens nervous chat.  
"Liars. Fuck." He exclaims as he sees the familiar black camero parked out front of the loft. When they get up to Dereks floor he swings the door open as hard as he can much to lucys amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Derek questions with a scowl.   
"I was invited." Stiles glares at Jackson who looks extremely guilty before pushing past the alpha and taking a seat next to Braeden just to make Derek feel slightly awkward.  
"Damn you are even prettier up close." Stiles winks at her and slings an arm over her shoulders much to her displeasure.   
"So I know what beastie you are dealing with. We encountered one in Kansas a while ago." He starts leaning into Braedens shoulder. Lucy can't help but chuckle at the look on the alphas face.  
"What is it?" Isaac asks sounding anxious  
"Cerberus"   
"Not possible." Derek grits out   
"Actually Alpha Hale it is very possible, you see from what I read today, The Cerberus is the guard for hell, lets people in but doesn’t let them out. However if someone does somehow manage to escape, the 3 headed demon dog will have to go and fetch the person and drag their asses back to where they belong… Or it got bored and decided to just eat some humans." He chuckles and winks at Braeden who has started to lean back into the touch.   
"How do we kill it." Ethan asks   
"We don't. Technically it hasn’t done anything wrong. If I'm correct then the people who were killed should have been in hell or at least the spirit in their body should have been, it sucks that once again innocent people were caught in the cross fire but I'm assuming once it's done its job it will go… home. If not then we have to banish it back to hell."  
"How do you know all this?" Braeden asks sounding in awe.  
"Ah well you see, when I was kidnapped and held captive for 3 years of my life, I did get a chance to read up on some creatures and once I was out I continued to research. That and experience." He sends a mischievous grin her way which has Lucy crying from holding back her laughter.

"Anyway I shall head out into the preserve and have a look around, see if I can find our little furry friend." He grins and stands not bothering to wait for a reply. He gets to the edge of the trees, which he would never admit but look extremely intimidating.   
"What was that!" Derek growls his eyes flashing red as he startles the teen who whips around eyes also red.   
"I gave you information?"   
"Don't go near her. Leave her out of this?" Stiles nods and turns around to walk away.  
"You shouldn't go alone." Stiles stifles a laugh before looking over his shoulder.  
"If I scream you'll come" He sends a wink to the alpha and continues into the preserve with no idea what that comment just did to his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback :) Sorry it is a short chapter!


	9. Love me again!

Stiles wanders through the preserve looking for anything suspicious or any signs that the Cerberus is still lurking around in the shadows. Part of him wants to come face to face with it, even if it's just so he has an excuse for Derek to come to his rescue. But he has no such luck. The worst he encounters Is a leaf which fell on his head and scared the shit out of him. He definitely did not yelp, no sire.

***Calling Lucy***  
**[Stiles is everything okay? Where are you?]**  
**{Calm down Luc I'm fine, I'm on my way back I haven't found anything, no signs of a three headed demon dog here.}**  
**[Oh phew thank god! Hurry back we want to order pizza!}**  
**[Okayy see you soon.]**

Stiles hangs up and shoves his phone back into his pocket before spinning around and heading in the direction he thinks he came from. He walks for a while before coming to a stop when he finds a place that seems rather familiar. 

_"This Hale territory, you can either leave or I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth."_  
_The words made stiles flinch although he had no idea what the broody alpha was saying he knew there was a threat there. Stiles was about to attack when the alphas scent_ _hit his nose again. It was familiar and warm. it was a scent that promised safety and protection._

Stiles takes a seat on a large log by a tree and closes his eyes, remembering the first time he met Derek. His life was a blur up until that moment, the moment that promised him a new life. He remembers the tingly feeling that began to spread through his chest the moment the alphas scent hit him, just like it does whenever he is near. Kind of like right now…

"Derek?"  
"You're crying." Derek states with a softness to his eyes as he takes in stiles' gentle features. Stiles quickly wipes away the salty liquid from his face and composes himself. 'How long have I been here?' He thinks to himself.  
"Are you okay?" Stiles jerks his head up to the other alpha and nods.  
"I was just thinking." Derek takes a seat next to stiles on the log.  
"What about?"  
"Do you know where we are?" Stiles says looking Derek in the eye  
"Where we first met." Stiles smiles happy when he sees the small smile on the alphas lips.  
"I just- I remember feeling so safe and warm when I first caught your scent, I knew then that I would be safe. I thought things were going to be okay but then we started arguing and that turned out to be all my fault. Things went to shit again, I was scared Derek. I was terrified that I was going to bring you down with me so I left before I could. Lucy helped me she did a ritual that helped keep the darkness away but I still couldn’t bring myself to come home until she practically begged me. Once I got the alpha powers It felt like my entire world became clearer. It wasn't about power anymore and I wasn't scared of myself or what I would do to other people but I have no idea how to be an alpha. Anyway, I thought I could do this yanno? After I saw you with Braeden I told myself that I could do it, that I could stay away with you. But I can't Derek I just can't. I know I'm going to have to do more than this to get you to trust me again and I will do whatever it takes because I love you Derek and I want you back." 

Stiles wipes his face once again to rid the tears that have been falling whilst he's been talking. Derek's face is flushed as he looks intently at the younger alpha, his eyes slightly glassy. Stiles looks away no longer able to hold the mans gaze but Derek doesn’t agree and places a gentle finger under his chin before lifting stiles' head so he can look him in the eyes again.

"Will you leave me again?" Derek asks with a soft voice  
"Never. I promise you I'm not going anywhere unless you are by my side." Derek smiles and edges closer causing stiles to hold his breath slightly but instead of a kiss he just noses at his cheek, stiles' eyes flutter shut as he breathes in his mates scent.  
"One more chance stiles." Stiles pulls back quickly.  
"What?"  
"One more chance. If you go again then were done but I want you too stiles. I love you so much okay." Stiles presses a firm kiss to his lips.  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! And thank you all for reading it means a lot xo


	10. Mine

Stiles was hoping after he and Dereks chat that things may change or go back to how they once were but he was wrong. The most that has happened is that Derek sending him little smiles and not glaring at him as much but as for the kissing stiles wanted, yeah that hasn’t happened. Stiles understands, well he's trying too that Derek is still very much with Braeden and technically he has already cheated on her with stiles' lips enough. But no it isn't bothering stiles at all. Nope not one bit. He is totally happy for Derek and his Girlfriend with all their cutesy gooey PDA and her perfect hair and awesome fighting skills. Okay so maybe he is slightly bitter. But so what Derek was his first. so who can judge him for sitting with one of Lucy's spell books looking for something to maybe put a halt to Dereks and Braedens little romance. Oh yeah that’s right Lucy can judge him. Shit.

"Stiles why the hell are you looking at… Erectile dysfunction Hexes!" Stiles shuts the book and spins in his chair with a blush grazing his cheeks. He gives her a guilty smiles which makes her sigh and take a seat on her bed.  
"Derek? Seriously?" She says with disbelief lacing her voice.  
"What? It's just a little something that might sour their relationship. Nothing sinister going on here." Stiles says before flipping the book open again.  
"If you did that spell you are currently looking at Derek would be having issues for the rest of his life, the next one he would have a permanent hard on. You need to read them properly. And plus won't this really embarrass him?" Stiles thinks for a moment still looking over the spells, he's stuck on the 'permanent hard on' thinking that it would be pretty fun.  
"Well show me the right one! something I can reverse. And so what if it embarrasses him, he will realise that Braeden isn't the gal for him." Lucy shakes her head with a fond smile on her face before turning the page and pointing to the correct spell.  
"Stiles this is a hex and if Derek finds out he will think you are insane. Trust me that won't be good. This hex will make it so he can only… Yano for you." Stiles smile breaks into a grin at the thought.  
"Wait. Have you done this before?" He asks his friend who seems like she knows hell of a lot about this.  
"Erm maybe like once and it was a disaster!" She says as the tips of her ears go red. Stiles laughs and jumps on the bed with her.  
"So I need red rope?" He asks  
"Yeah and cut it to the size of his, yeah. Do you have some?" Stiles shakes his head.  
"Let's go shopping for magic rope!" He exclaims jumping off the bed and grabbing his shoes.

The two friends decide to walk to the local hardware store, well Lucy decides and drags stiles who is dramatically singing to his jeep 'I will always love you'. It's a 20 minute walk before they are walking into the store and searching everywhere for some kind or red rope. 

"I can't believe I am helping you with this."  
"I'm going break someone's dick! Do you know how exciting this is!" Lucy groans and shakes her head as she follows stiles who is practically bouncing around the store, oh and straight into the person whose dick he is going to mess with.   
"Oh shit erm hi." Stiles says looking to Lucy who is holding back a laugh.  
"What are you doing here?" Stiles asks trying to avoid Derek asking him about the earlier comment he totally heard.  
"We needed paint, Derek is doing up the last spare bedroom" Braeden says as she appears behind Derek.  
"Niceeeee" Stiles draws out as he tries to back away, Derek raises his eyebrows.  
"What are you doing here stiles?" He asks with a smirk.  
"Getting rope. Red to be exact. Dad needs it for some project he has been working on." Lucy nods energetically at the lie. The pair couldn’t look shiftier if they tried.  
"I saw some that way" Derek points behind him, he eyes never leaving stiles'.  
"Okay great. Erm well it was nice to run into you. Yeah see you later byeeee" Stiles says as he quickly makes his way away from the couple. It takes them another five minutes until they track down the rope. Stiles fist bumps the air as he takes it off the rack. They head to the check up with smiles both now weirdly excited to perform the hex. 

As soon as they arrive back at the Stilinski house stiles begins to unravel the rope. 

"Dude you don't need that much it's got to be roughly his size." Lucy says as he lays out the whole thing. Stiles grabs his knife he always has next to his bed and cuts down the rope to what he thinks would be Dereks size. He may or may not end up getting lost in the thought of Derek pressed up against him, their bare skin rubbing together as they moan each other's…   
"Stiles! stop thinking you got a text!" Lucy says chucking his phone at him.

**From: Scarf Puppy**   
**[Derek said to let you know he expects you at tonight's pack meeting 7pm. Can we cuddle tonight. I miss you.-IL]**

"Aw he is so adorable." Lucy squeaks when stiles reads the message out loud.  
"Now hurry up we have a dick to make dysfunction" 'Apparently she isn't against this idea anymore' Stiles thinks to himself before sending a quick text back to Isaac.  
"Right so you need to tie 9 knots and say this" She turns the book and points to the incarnation.  
"Oh and make sure you think of Derek!" She adds. Stiles ties the knots as best as he can and starts to picture Derek in his mind.

_"With this knot to me you're tied_   
_Only for me shall you rise_   
_Only for me shall you grow_   
_And if wild oats you try to sow_   
_Limp and flaccid you shall be_   
_Until you come back home to me"_

When he opens his eyes the rope is glowing slightly which he assumes means it has worked. Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i had a lot of fun with this chapter. I actually found the spell online so i do not own it. I hope you enjoy. Do you think Dereks going to be pissed. Is Stiles being petty?


	11. Check and Check

Stiles heads to Dereks not long after he performs the hex. Maybe he is being a Petty jealous ex. Okay so that is exactly what he is but still it's just a bit of fun, for him anyway.

"Helloooo" He greets as he walks into the loft and is greeted by the smell of meat lovers pizza. He walks straight to Isaac and takes the seat next to him, letting the beta curl into him and get cuddles hes needed.  
"Man it is so great to have you back" Scott mumbles over a mouthful of garlic bread, Lydia swats as his arm as a punishment for the disgusting piece of bread that flew out of his mouth and onto her dress.  
"It is good to have you back though" Lydia smiles sweetly.  
"It's actually pretty great to be back" 

Everyone is buzzing to have their pack mate back. It's the first time they have properly spent time together since stiles' unexpected return. It's going fantastic until stiles gets a pepper chucked at his face. Then it gets even better. No one cares for the consequences of when Derek and Braeden get back. It starts off with stiles aiming to send the piece of pepper back to Scott but instead hits Jackson on the nose. Then all hell breaks loose. They have a lot of food and drink and have gathered as much as they each can. Who cares that their wasting over $50 worth of food. Oh right. Derek will.

somehow two teams have managed to form. Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Lucy, Liam and Kira on one side hiding behind the biggest couch and Ethan, Aiden, Lydia, Jackson, Erica and Boyd crouched behind The smaller one. There are slices of pizza being launched all around the place everyone getting covered in the sauces. Jacksons team have the kitchen to their advantage and are emptying the cupboards including the sodas that came with meal. It is not looking good for stiles side. Until Scott spots it in the middle of the room, like a light shining over their salvation, promising to cause a large mess for the other team. Four boxes cookie dough and Ice cream. 

"COVER ME" Scott yells as he rushes to grab the items, he makes it back with a large slice of pepperoni sliding down his cheek and a string of mozzarella cheese clinging to his hair. The team take a handful of cookie dough each and set it up so they can grab more before pummelling the other team. Stiles gets Lydia square in the chest and gets a jam donut to the face in return. Scott aims for the twins and manages to ruin their perfectly sculpted hair. Lucy and Erica seem to have their own little battle going on and Liam and Kira are aiming at Boyd. 

"WE GOTA RELOAD" They hear Jackson shout from the other side of the room before 3 of their team run back to the kitchen, leaving only Jackson and Aiden to defend their post. When they come back they all abandon their defenses that will definitly smell like food for the next couple of months and start fighting one on one, getting up close and personal when shoving food in each others faces or smearing a combination of whatever the hell they have in the enemys hair. That is how Derek finds them.  
"WHAT THE FUCK" Derek yells causing them all to immediately pause. Scott and Stiles share a look before in unison pointing at each other and blaming the other.  
"I don't care who started it. Clean this shit up! and as punishment you will all be doing the intense circuit for the entire week…Including you Stiles." They all groan and set about cleaning up. all cussing under their breath about the punishment. The intense circuit usually ends up with them all puking their guts up and Is only ever used as punishment for when they really piss the alpha off. Derek ignores all the groaning and drags Braeden towards the stairs claiming that he doesn't want to 'deal with their crap tonight.' Lucy sends a look to stiles who is mirroring the same expression. They both know what's about to go down.  
The pack spend the rest of the night trying to clean up every spec of food. They also all put some money of the breakfast bar as an apology for wasting the food Derek buys specifically for them. 

\----

"Derek I think you're broken" Braeden chuckles as she comes back out from under the sheets. Derek puts his head in his hands trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.  
"It's probably because I'm pissed at the betas." He tries before pulling her up so he can kiss her.  
"Well then I really need to take your mind off of it." she smirks

When the couple return half an hour later both looking frustrated and annoyed stiles just can't help the smug grin that plays on his lips. 'Perfect Popsicle time' Stiles thinks to himself before heading back into the kitchen and scouting around in the freezer to find what he wants.  
When stiles returns he chucks them around so that his plan won't look so obvious before sitting back in his seat and practically blowing the icy goodness. He catches Dereks eye a couple of times and sees that a pillow has made its way on to the alphas lap. How convenient. Stiles is brought out of his daze when he realizes his phone has been buzzing.

**From: Sourwolf**  
**20:20- [What are you doing.]**  
**20:22-[seriously?]**  
**20:25-[You need to stop.]**  
**20:26-[This isn't fair]**  
**20:29-[How are you making that thing last so long?]**  
**20:32-[Perimeter check 5 minutes. You're coming with me.]**

Anti Braeden spell? Check. Spell works? Check. Tease alpha with popsicle? Check. Get laid at night in the woods by sexy alpha? To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? are things about to get sexyyy?


	12. Chapter 12

The start walking, neither say anything but there is a tension in the air prickling at their skin as they make their way deeper into the preserve. It's nice being able to walk with each other without shouting or snide comments like they would usually do but still stiles feels as though something is about to be said. He would be correct.  
"I have made a decision." Derek says without turning around. Stiles nods even though the other alpha can't see him.  
"I'm going to break things off with Braeden. Don't think you're off the hook and don't forget you’re an alpha in my territory." Stiles notices the red glow that appears to be gleaming in front of derek. 

"Derek."   
"Yes." Stiles walks forward and comes up behind the alpha, he presses a kiss to Dereks neck before turning the man around to face him. Stiles presses his face in the older mans neck and breathes in his divine scent, trying not to chuckle at how quickly his plan worked. He didn't expect it to work that well. He wanted at least a couple of weeks of private jokes with Lucy.  
"Are you sure it's what you want? Weren't you and… her all over each other less than an hour ago?" Stiles says his voice breathier than usual.  
"Couldn't get it up?" Stiles chuckles. Oh god he is so dead.   
"How did you? What? No I just wasn't feeling it." Derek defends   
"How about now?" Stiles trails his hand down Dereks body eventually reaching his jeans and cupping his crotch. Derek takes a sharp breath before his mind catches up remembering a distinct voice in the hardware voice. 'I'm going to break someones dick.' He pulls away.  
"What did you do?" Stiles chuckles a little darker than he originally wanted.  
"Nothing bad sourwolf." He smiles   
"Stiles."  
"Don't growl at me. It was just a little hex from your ex. I'll break it gimmi a claw." Dereks eyes bleed red as he sprouts his claws.  
"Just cut through this and your back to normal." Stiles hands him the red rope he had in his pocket and watches as it is severed.  
"You hexed me?! So I couldn’t have sex with anyone but you? are you serious?!" Derek growls  
"Well when you put it like that it sounds kinda insane but it was just a joke."  
"If you ever do anything like that again" He leans up close to stiles' ear.  
"I will rip your throat out with my teeth." Stiles was about to retort about the threat but nope, no time there are lips against his, demanding entry. It's fast and desperate, a challenge of power as they push each other into the surrounding trees. Lips only parting momentarily as clothes are stripped and marks are put onto the others neck. Red eyes and fangs show as Derek lowers himself on top of the panting teen who pulls the older man back into a kiss.   
they end up laying in the dirt clutching each other tight and sharing soft sloppy kisses.  
"I love you Derek" Stiles says placing a kiss to the alphas chest  
"I love you too." Derek replies with a soft smile.  
they stay a while, just holding each other before they start to make themselves look presentable again. They walk back, hand in hand not saying much just enjoying each others company for the first time in a long time. 

\-----

"I'm leaving." Braeden says as the couple enter the loft.  
"Brae-" Derek tries  
"Don’t. Just don’t. How could you?!" She cries  
"I'm sorry, he's my mate I love him."  
"since when were you gay!" She shouts.  
"You know what I don't care. Hope your happy Derek. And don't worry I'll leave town I know where I'm not welcome. Fuck you all." She says, venom present on every word before storming out with all her stuff that had gathered around the loft. The pack stay in silence as they watch her leave all afraid to say something wrong. well everyone except stiles.  
"Phew that could have been a lot worse" He smiles, but it doesn’t last long as he keels over onto the couch as a searing pain begins in his stomach. He lifts his shirt to see thick black lines on his skin.

"Stiles what was that?" Scott asks but is pushed aside by Lucy who rushes to him and lifts his shirt. Her eyes go wide as she traces the vein like mark.  
"Stiles how long has that been there?" She asks looking worried.  
"I- I don't know, Derek did you?" Dereks by his side looking him over   
"It wasn’t their when we-" Stiles blinks hard, his eyes starting to blur and his head beginning to swim.  
"What is it?" Derek turns to Lucy.  
"Plant, it's a type of wolfsbane. I haven't seen this in years you need to go back to wherever you were and find it. It should be a bright blue. Stiles you need to stay awake."   
"Only I could get poisoned whilst getting laid." Stiles chuckles and winces as the pain begins to grow.  
Derek orders his betas to go and look for the plant as fast as possible. Refusing to leave stiles' side when he only just got him back.  
"Stiles keep your eyes open! Do not close your eyes" Lucy orders him. Stiles lets out a yell, his back arches as his eyes flash through the several colours of his magic.  
"No no no. Stiles fight it. You have to fight it" Lucy says tears brimming in her eyes. Another yell and stiles eyes return to their alpha red.  
"What's happening to him!" Derek says trying his hardest to take stiles' pain.  
"D'rek it hurts." Derek grabs his phone in shaky hands to try and call one of his betas. The red in stiles eyes begins to revert back to the familiar purple before returning to honey brown. Stiles' body tenses up one last time before he sags against the sofa his breathing slowing by the second. The lines on his stomach begin to fade away leaving light pink lines in their place.  
"St-Stiles?" Derek says letting a tear slip down his cheek.  
"Oh my god." Lucy whispers raising her hands over her mouth.  
"It- He's not a wolf blood anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was watching Doctor Who whilst writing this and there was a super dramatic song on which is why the chapter took a different turn! I hope it was okay!


	13. Only Human

"We got it!" Isaac yells as the pack rush back into the loft, they slow to a stop when they see both Lucy and Derek sat on the floor holding onto Stiles.  
"Guys?" Scott says rushing over.  
"It's too late" Lucy says with a tear trickling down her cheek  
"No. NO! he's fine. Stiles wake up dude. You’re my brother I've lost you twice before I am not losing you again!" Scott says shifting into his beta form without realising.  
"Scott he isn't dead. Listen." Isaac says placing a hand on his mates shoulder.  
"He-He smells different." Liam says wrinkling his nose.  
"The type of plant that he touched, it's man made. It can remove powers from certain supernatural creatures, wolf bloods being one of them. Someone planted it! He's-He's human." The pack all collectively gasp, well everyone except Derek, Scott, Isaac and Jackson who just look defeated.  
"Who did this!?" Jackson growls  
"I will kill them" Aiden and Ethan say in unison.  
"No. First we help him adjust again, then we find out who did this and rip them limb from limb." Derek snarls, his mind already trying to figure out who could have got on their land without them knowing.  
"From what I have heard, this plant is really difficult to make but anyone can do it in the right conditions. My guess is that someone made this especially for stiles. Someone who knew what he is-was. I think it's called blue lycoctonum I've only seen it a couple of times, I tried to help someone who was effected by it but.. there was nothing I could do to get their powers back. I promise I will look but I can't promise anything." Lucy says finally getting up from the floor. Everyone snaps their head to the sofa when a light groan escapes Stiles' lips.

"D'rek?" Stiles grumbles  
"Yeah, I'm here. I'm here. You're okay" Derek reassures.   
"Wh-what happened?" Stiles says as he tries to clear his foggy mind and sit up. Derek looks to the pack who take the hint and leave the room to give the new couple some space.  
"Stiles when we were out you came in contact with a type of wolfsbane. Blue Lycoctonum, It's manufactured to remove the powers from certain species of the supernatural, Lucy is going to have a look if there is anything she can do but she said it's very unlikely. I'm sorry stiles."  
"What are you saying Derek."   
"Stiles you're not a wolf blood anymore."

\------

***2 days later***

"Are you okay?" Derek asks as he takes a seat opposite the teen and the sheriff  
"No. I'm not. I went through so much shit guys. I was kidnapped and tortured for 3 almost 4 years because of what I was. I left again because of what I was, I lost you all. I hurt you all because of some stupid asshole who hasn’t been around for years and decided I was his reincarnation and now I'm human? Part of me is ecstatic because I won't have to deal with the struggles anymore and the other part of me is fucking furious because I dealt will all the bullshit that was thrown at me and what for? absolutely nothing." Stiles rants  
"Son, It's okay. Everything you went through made you the person you are today, you were dealt a shitty hand but you still got away from it all and remained strong. So what if you are human again, that can be a good thing if you allow it. I know you feel like everything you went through was for nothing but it wasn’t." His dad places a comforting hand on his sons shoulder.

"Stiles whoever did this, did it in hopes that it would tear you apart or make our pack weaker. You can't let them win. Show them that if anything this will make you stronger."  
"Yeah, dude we will help you through this. It will be like old times again." Scott smiles, stiles moth opens and closes multiple times when he notices the rest of the pack were also stood around.  
"What? When did you guys?" He says confused making everyone chuckle.  
"Been here the whole time Stilinski" Jackson laughs.  
"Ugh I didn't even notice. Fuck this is weird."   
"Language!" John scolds, making stiles glare.

\-----

"Lucy?" Stiles says as he enters his childhood bedroom.  
"Yeah?"  
"You can stop looking you know." He says taking a seat in his desk chair.  
"There has got to be something stiles." She says with a determined tone. Stiles gets up and walks to his bed before pulling the book out of her hands.  
"It's okay don't stress yourself out. I will be fine alright?" Lucy nods and sighs before laying down and covering her eyes with her hand.

***meanwhile***

"I didn’t get any scent apart from ours, there were no footprints either." Aiden says as he re-groups with the pack. They have set out to try and find any clues as to who did this to their pack mate even Chris has joined them to help out.  
"What about Deaton, wont he know anything?" The hunter speaks up.  
"Chris, Scott, Kira and Liam go and see Deaton see if he has noticed anything strange. The rest of you I want you to keep looking out here, if you pick up on anything call me. I'm going back to where the plants are."

Everyone heads off in their separate directions doing everything they can and hoping they can pick up on some kind of scent. Derek arrives back at the place where stiles was poisoned and kneels in front of the electric blue plants. He leans in to see If there are traces of scent on the plants them self but recoils when the strong smell of chemicals assaults his sensitive nose.

"Whoever did this. I swear to god I am going to tear your throat out." He out loud before there is a buzzing in his pocket signalling a text, his brow furrows as he doesn't recognize the number.

**From: Unknown Number**   
**{his eyes as red as blood**   
**his lips as soft as a dead person's skin**   
**his skin as soft as bones of the dead**   
**his hair as black as ashes of your death**   
**his temper as dark and painful as death itself**   
**his voice as soft as it can be but watch out**   
**you disappoint him and it appears that Satan himself is here}**

Dereks blood runs cold and anger builds in his veins. This was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this poem on http://www.loverofdarkness.net/poems 
> 
> its called My Queen by Harley all credit goes to them. I did change her to him so I hope that is okay. 
> 
> Who do you think the creeper is!  
> I realized after i wrote this that it went slightly PLL. I hope its alright!


	14. Unknown Number

**From: Unknown**   
**05:23[Their skin is translucent**   
**Veins crawl across their skin like vines**   
**Their builds slim but rippling with muscles**   
**They approach]**

_From: Jackson Whittemore._   
_[Fuck You.]_

One thing He loathes more than being told what to do is receiving texts at Five o'clock in the fucking morning. Not just any text, some weird cryptic shit from a number he doesn't even have in his phone. He groans and rubs the sleep from his eyes before collapsing back in bed with a sigh. 

\-----

**From: Unknown**  
 **06:23[Their eyes glow red**   
**Colour of blood from a beating heart**   
**Pumping pumping pumping**   
**They glow brighter as they spot their prey]**

_From: Scott McCall_   
_[I think you have the wrong number buddy.]_

Scott lays awake with Isaac wrapped in his arms, they have been up for a while just talking. They rarely just talk so when they do they treasure every moment. They talk about the pack, about Their friends, about what they want to do when they are older. They are talking about the future of their relationship when Scotts phone chirps, the text makes his blood run cold, but he refuses to let it bother him, the morning is going to worry about some creep who has the wrong number.

\-----

**From: Unknown.**   
**07:23[Greasy black wings on their backs**   
**Reflections of screaming faces seem to show**   
**Faces of agony and fear**   
**Right before they feed]**

_From: Lydia Martin_   
_[Whoever this is, Do not text this number again.]_

Lydia has already spent an hour reading through and trying to translate a new bestiary she bought that is written in Latin. She makes it halfway through before she decides it's time to get up and shower away the ruminants of sleep that are clinging to her. When she is done and has picked out her outfit for the day she notices her phone has lit up. She picks it up with slender fingers before opening the message, anger boils in her stomach at the sick poem that has been sent to her.

\-----

**From: Unknown.**  
 **08:23[Angels sent to earth because heaven didn't want them their**  
 **The devil takes them in gives them power**  
 **Because he was god's favorite and he was an angel once too]**

_From: Derek Hale_   
_[I don't care who you are. Text me again and I will rip your throat out.]_

Derek has been up for hours. He showered worked out, went for a jog came back and showered again. The text from the day before is playing on his mind constantly. He is trying to work out the meaning behind it but so far hasn't managed it. He is reading up on different supernatural creatures when his phone buzzes and startles him out of his own little world. The text angers him beyond words.

\-----  
 **From: Unknown**  
 **9:23[Their sent to punish those**   
**Who escaped death and punishment**  
 **To get those who deserve it most**   
**People like you]**

_From: Stiles Stilinski_   
_[Who is this?]_

Stiles is awoken by his phone buzzing next to his bed, he stirs with a grumble and reaches blindly, knocking several items from his bedside table onto the floor. His eyes widen at the words from a number he doesn't recognise. One week ago he would have laughed, no one could threaten him, he was the last remaining wolf blood, but now the words cut deep. He wouldn't be able to protect himself with magic or claws, he is human. A skinny Defenseless Human. Well maybe not completely he still has a little trick up his sleeve. He receives no response from the number which leaves him laying in bed staring at the ceiling debating what time to get up. 

\-----

By 10am Derek has 4 members of his pack barging into his loft

"Derek!" Stiles calls out, his voice portraying the panic he is feeling. When stiles sees his alpha he rushes to him and wraps his arms around his neck.  
"Dude we all had some super creepy texts this morning." Jackson says looking largely pissed off at the early start of bullshit.   
"All an hour apart. Like on the dot." Scott says looking flustered and like he just got out of bed.  
"The asshole is trying to scare us." Lydia chimes in, looking perfect as usual.  
"Guys calm down. I got one to." Derek says holding out his phone for the other to see.  
"These don't make sense!" Scott exclaims growing increasingly frustrated.   
"It's a poem dumbass, read them in the order they were sent. Jackson you got the first one right?" They each take turns reading their section, the tension in the room appears to be building as they move further along and start to get their own ideas what the poem is about. But it's stiles who ends up wanting to vomit.

"What does yours say?" Scott asks in wary voice, obviously noting the change in his brothers behaviour.  
"Erm- mine says. 'Their sent to punish those who escaped death and punishment. To get those who deserve it most. People like you.'" Stiles chuckles nervously and rubs at the back of his neck. The packs eyes are glowing Red, Gold and Blue, Lydia looks stuck in her own mind whilst stiles just wants the ground to swallow him whole. 

"Stiles I want you with me at all times. Lydia you will stay with one of the pack. Your choice who but I don't want anyone who received a text to be alone. We don't know what this person wants or what they will do to get it." 

Everyone agrees and heads out apart from stiles who has firmly glued his butt to the couch and refuses to move. He knows that the poem was aimed at him, why else would he receive the only one that basically points the finger. Plus it's just his luck that someone else wants him to be punished for god knows what.   
"You alright?" Derek asks as he takes a seat and pulls the teen onto his lap.  
"Yeah, I just-" He cuts himself off by pushing his lips against his mates and initiating a slow passionate kiss, he breaks away and rests his chin on Dereks shoulder.  
"I love you Derek"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is called DEMONIZED ANGELS = http://hellopoetry.com/words/599/demons/poems/
> 
> I apologize for slow updates but i have quite a lot going on at the moment. I start my first job in a few days and am also dealing with my Nan being in hospital. I will try and update as fast as i can. Please bare with me. THANK YOU!


	15. Pop tarts

A month goes by without a text from the number, stiles told the rest of the pack why the person started tormenting them in the first place and surprisingly they all reacted well. They are all assuming that all the person wanted was to take stiles' power and for his to confess what he did. Honestly none of them blame whoever it was, not even stiles who obviously took the brunt of it. For once everything is okay there is no one trying to kill them or tear them apart they are happy.

Pack bonding has been a main event recently, there's always at least 2 or 3 people at the loft at all times, well until Derek or Stiles find themselves needing some 'alone' time and make everyone evacuate. Everyone loves spending time together even if their just napping or watching a movie, even Derek has started to join in. However though, right now stiles is alone and keeled over the toilet, vomiting up everything he has eaten in the past 24 hours since he last puked. He hasn’t minded the whole human thing much until he got this stomach bug, which seems to get him at random times of the day, mainly mornings. Once he has finished he brushes his teeth and finds himself heading straight for the cupboard that houses his snacks.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE" He yells and slams the door shut when he realizes what he wanted isn't there. Stupid mood swings. He stomps to the living room and swipes his phone from the table and dials Derek on their emergency number(only used for pack emergencies) Derek answers on the second ring.

"Are you okay? what's happened?" Derek says worriedly   
"Am I okay? Am I fucking okay? No I'm not there is a goddamn emergency." Stiles says getting even more worked up.  
"Stiles what is it? Are you hurt?"  
"WHO THE FUCK ATE MY STRAWBERRY POP TARTS!" stiles rages, it doesn’t get any better when he hears Derek chuckle.  
"You rung the emergency number to tell me someone ate your pop tarts?" Derek says in disbelief   
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY YOU ASSHOLE TELL ME WHO ATE THEM"   
"Stiles babe you ate them. You finished them yesterday." Stiles pauses as he thinks back to the day before.  
"Stiles? Are you crying?" Derek says sounding worried again.  
"I want a pop tart." Stiles sobs before looking around for his keys.  
"I'm going to go and get some" He says before hanging up on his now very confused boyfriend. He snuffles and heads out of the loft to his jeep. 

Before he even knows it he is walking into the store on a mission to find the food he is craving. He searches for a while before fist pumping the air when he finds himself stood in front of the pop tarts. He grabs three boxes of strawberry ones and three chocolate before walking around again to try and find something he feels like drinking. He settles on Dr Pepper. He gets a bemused look from the cashier when he walks up and places his junk food on the counter, he smiles sweetly and hands her the money before walking out of the store with a big smile on his face. He chucks his food in the back and sits in the driver's seat with a pleased grin on his face. It doesn’t last long when his brain supplies some information that he hadn't put together before now.

_'Morning sickness, Mood swings, Cravings.'_

He gulps and pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind. It isn't possible, hes human. Had he still been a wolf blood he may have done something about it but it isn't possible not as a human. It cant be. Still he finds himself heading in the direction of the animal clinic.

"Deaton?" He calls out when he enters the clinic, he gets a strange look from one of the ladies waiting for her cat but he ignores it.  
"Stiles? How can I help you?" Stiles eyes the lady sat down and sighs.  
"I wanted to uh… erm adopt a puppy." He says and glances down at his stomach hoping Deaton would realise he really doesn’t want a puppy, not when he could be having his own. Deaton follows stiles' eyes and nods.  
"If you would like to go through to my office I will just see to this lady and then I will be with you."

It only takes the Vet 10 minutes before he is walking into his office and is greeted by a very scared looking teenager.

"It's not possible right? Like I'm just imagining it and I'm sick because I'm human you know?" Deaton nods and holds his arm out in a 'come through here' motion.  
"Tell me your symptoms" Deaton says as he starts to look for something.  
"Erm sure. Err, Puking, mood swings like dude I cried over pop tarts this morning and yeah craving pop tarts." Deaton nods in assent.  
"could you lie down on the table please" Stiles nods and jumps up onto the metal table, he rest his head on his hands and shuts his eyes, he totally doesn’t squeal when he feels a freezing cold jelly being applied to his stomach.   
"That’s amazing." Deaton says sounding in awe.  
"What? what is it?" Stiles panics but Deaton shushes him and turns a knob on the machine, okay so stiles expected like anything, but what he didn’t expect was a tiny hammering sound to reach his ears.  
"Stiles are you sleeping with Derek?" Deaton asks not taking his eyes off of the screen.  
"Erm well yeah. We have been for a while." Deaton nods and moves to a another part of his stomach.  
"Well I can't be exact but I believe you are 4 weeks Pregnant and by the looks of it, its twins." Stiles chokes slightly and bolts upright wanting to look at the screen.  
"You must be wrong. I know it can happen between wolves and even wolf bloods but not humans. "  
"Stiles try and calm down. You are correct that it is mostly possible between two supernatural's however there have been rare cases in the past of An alpha male having a male mate that manages to conceive under a full moon."   
"But-"  
"Stiles look." Deaton says as he moves the screen so stiles can see, stiles' eyes go wide as he takes in the picture on the screen.  
"I'm-I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i have taken a while to upload! I am so busy at the moment it is ridiculous. I know this has once again taken a turn but i wanted to give Derek and Stiles something nice for once! Let me know what you think and whether you want stiles to tell Derek straight away or keep it a secret for a while.
> 
> Thank you!


	16. what will be will be

Stiles is sat in his jeep gently tracing his fingers over the image in his hands. 'Pregnant' he keeps repeating as if eventually the word will sink in and let him believe this little miracle. He made Deaton swear not to tell anyone just yet and to let him do it in his own time, the emissary looked hesitant at first but eventually agreed under the conditions that he is to see stiles for checkups every two weeks to avoid any possible complications that come with a male pregnancy.

Stiles hides the ultrasound picture in the glove compartment, no one dares to go in their fearing what might lurk within. He takes his time getting back to the loft but arrives within 15 minutes anyway. He grabs his junk food and stares up at the large, dingy looking building. They're going to need a house he thinks to himself as he swings open the door and heads for the lift.

"Der you here?" He calls out as he enters the large space.  
"Yeah, did you get your sugar fix?" Derek says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, stiles just rolls his eyes and raises the bag in his hand. Stiles feels a ball of anxiety star to bubble in his stomach, he swallows hard and wills it to go away. 'maybe I should just get it over and done with' he thinks 'hey der by the way I'm pregnant' nope way to blunt. 'Hey Derek were bringing twins into our deadly lives' Okay so maybe he can just go with a simple option. "Just do it. you can do this' Stiles repeats in his head.

"Derek can you sit down? I want to talk to you."Derek tenses but does as asked and takes a seat.  
"So I was thinking, erm maybe its erm time for our relationship to move up a level." Stiles mutters and refuses to meet Dereks eye.  
"What do you mean? you practically live here."  
"Well you see erm i- ah uh I'm… I really want us to get our own place." Stiles mentally curses himself for chickening out and from the look on Dereks face he can tell it isn't quite what stiles wanted to say.  
"Why? I thought you liked it here." Derek says dryly  
"Yeah but this has become like more of a pack house, I want a place for just us, our own space where we can be all domestic and plus I don’t think I would want kids in this place."  
"Kids?" Derek asks with his eyebrows reaching his hairline.  
"Stiles I don’t think you need to worry about kids just yet, your still young plus do you know how long it would take to be able to adopt a were cub. Damn I'm not even sure I want kids at the moment." Stiles' heart sinks, or breaks in two probably both.  
"Well that wasn’t the main subject of this conversation, look I just really think we should get our own place. I'll get a job and help pay and everything." Derek smiles and pulls stiles onto him.

"If it's really what you want, we will start looking alright." Derek holds his arms around stiles' chest and noses him so he turns his head to the side, stiles brain informs him of 'possible approaching sexy times' but its crushed when Derek stars to attack his face with kisses, stiles squirms even though he secretly loves it, Derek tightens his grip and begins to tickle stiles' sides.  
"Stop, Der- AHH STOOOOOPPP!" Stiles squeals , for once Derek does stop, he stops and lets out a low laugh which makes stiles' hairs stand on end.

"Guyyys we have an issue!!!" Scott comes running in ruining their happy coupley moment. Derek growls as does stiles who frowns at how pathetic the noise that left his throat was.  
"What is it Scott?" Derek asks getting to his feet  
"We think there might be a little infestation in the preserve." Scott says sounding out of breath.  
"Of what?" Derek growls  
"Imps." Derek raises his eyebrows and grabs his leather jacket from the kitchen stool, he chucks a hoodie at stiles who shoves it on without hesitation. Derek doesn’t say another word he just motions for Scott to lead the way.

"Are imps like deadly or anything?" Stiles says trying to subtly wrap his arm around his mid section.  
"Wait and see" Derek says with a smile on his face. when they get to the preserve they only walk for a little while before they are stopping and Scott becomes slightly nervous looking, this makes stiles try and edge his way behind the alpha,' fucks sake stiles get a grip of yourself' he scolds to in his head.

"I request to speak to the chief of your swarm." Derek calls out, his voice pouring with authority. Giggles are heard all around them but eventually a little thing walks out from one of the bushes, its small, about two feet tall and utterly hideous.   
"I am the chief of this swarm." The Imp says   
"I am Alpha Hale, You are trespassing on my territory and have been harassing the residents, do you wish you challenge me?" The Imp seems to shrink in on itself once Derek flashes his eyes and the giggling around them comes to a halt.  
"Alpha Hale my greatest apologies. We were not aware that this territory had been claimed, we mean no harm to the citizens here and we shall leave straight away, there is no need for a dual of any sort." Derek nods as the Imp calls out to the rest of his kind to order them off of the land, he waddles away before turning back to look at stiles.  
"Congratulations. Do not be afraid boy what is supposed to be will be." And with that the swarm are gone leaving stiles wide eyed with his mouth a gape. 'how did they know?' he thinks 'am I showing' Derek looks confused but doesn’t press the issue, Imps are renowned for their trickster behavior anyway.

Stiles doesn’t go back to the loft, he gets Derek to drop him at his dads with the excuse of needing to spend time with the old man when in reality he is just sat on his bed holding his stomach and crying. He wants to tell Derek, he really does but the alpha doesn’t want kids, stiles feels his chest clench as the words repeat themselves in his head. Stiles falls asleep with thoughts flying through his head.

"What if he doesn’t want me. What if he doesn’t want us. what if he leaves. what if, what if, what if." Bu then the words of the Imp slide into play.  
"Don’t be afraid. What is supposed to be will be."


	17. curly fries and chocolate sauce

"Curly fries Derek! Curly fries and chocolate sauce are the future! The succulent taste of savoury curly potatoes drizzled with the deliciousness that is chocolate sauce tingling your taste buds and just mmmmm" Stiles stabs a fry with his fork and stuffs it into his mouth then tilts his head back and squirts chocolate into his mouth, meanwhile Derek just stares at him with a look of utter disgust written on his face.

"Stiles that is disgusting" Derek says with a grimace, who can blame him for getting frustrated. For the past two weeks he has had to put up with stiles' random outburst of emotion, disgusting food creations and absolutely zero sex with no explanations as to why.  
"No Derek it's not and you have got try it... Oh my god do we have any peanut butter?"  
"No stiles you ate it all." Derek runs a hand through his hair and sighs he knows that expression that's stiles' expression for 'I'm about to burst into tears about fuck all'. Derek instinctively moves forward and wraps his mate in a hug, instantly muffling the quiet snuffles escaping stiles. Stiles cranes his neck over Dereks shoulder and eyes the fries still sitting there. He brings his arms up and wraps them around the alphas neck then tries to not so subtly reach over to try and grab one. Derek growls and pulls away.

"Seriously?" He asks with raised eyebrows and then stiles is giggling like a school girl.  
"Stiles it is 9am what is with you this morning" Derek groans. apparently this catches stiles' attention.  
"9am?"   
"yes stiles 9am" Derek sounds exasperated.   
"I got to go!" Stiles suddenly blurts not giving Derek time to reply before he is out the door.

\-----

Stiles curses under his breath as he pulls into the parking lot to the veterinary clinic, he has got to tell Derek, Jesus the guy looks so confused. Stiles shuts his jeep door and walks into the building once again getting strange looks from the few people inside that see him with no pet. 

"Stiles I have a couple of animals to attend to, I will be with you as soon as possible. If you could just fill out the paperwork I will have little Susie discharged soon." It takes stiles a moment and Deaton nodding at the papers on the counter for stiles' mind to catch up.  
Stiles does as he is told and fills out the random paperwork he was provided with, it only takes him a couple of minutes which leaves him slowly sinking further and further down in his seat until his slightly protruding belly is showing, he is very quick to adjust his shirt.  
"Stiles if you would to come through" Stiles snaps his head up at the sound of the vets voice, he's out of his seat in an instant and following the cryptic man.   
"Have you had any issues since I last saw you?" Deaton asks as he sets up the machinery and lifts stiles' shirt.  
"Mood swings, cravings, the morning sickness seems to have backed off at the moment. Oh and cramps." Stiles lists off, he jumps slightly when the cold jelly is squirted onto his stomach but quickly regains his posture.

"I assure you that is normal, it has always been worse in male pregnancies especially if the children are weres." Stiles nods in understanding but doesn’t remove his eyes from the screen, its only the second time he has seen his babies and it is just so fascinating. He is still trying to get his head around the fact that there are two little humans (or werewolves) growing inside of him.  
"Everything looks great, you and your babies are perfectly healthy. Now stiles have you told anyone yet?" stiles gulps and shakes his head.  
"I advise you to do it sooner rather than later, you will grow quicker than you expect." 

\-----

Derek is sat in his loft pacing around, why is stiles acting so strange? not only that but something is definitely off, on multiple occasions he has smelt another wolf on him but even that doesn’t smell right. The scents are always so mingled.  
"Oh my god" He says out loud, his wolf begins to whine as the hurt starts to take over. Acting weird, the scent of another wolf, no sex, disappearing randomly.   
"He's cheating on me." He breathes in disbelief.

\-----

**To: Daddio**   
**[Hey old man, you at home? we need to talk.]**   
**From: Daddio**   
**{Come on over.}**

Stiles drives to his the long way, wanting to put it off for as long as possible. Deaton is right, he needs to tell someone and who better than his dad? Well Derek probably but stiles just doesn’t want to face that yet. He doesn’t feel like being rejected right now. 

20 minutes later stiles is parked in the driveway to his childhood home, with his hand rested gently on his stomach.  
"It's now or never pups." He sighs and makes his way out of the car and up to the front door. He walks straight in and finds his dad in the kitchen looking stressed over whatever case is covering the small kitchen table.

"Hey dad"  
"Hey son" The sheriff greets as he rises to his feet and wraps his son in a big hug.  
"What did you need to talk about?"  
"I think you should sit down. and I need you to not tell anyone just yet like not even Derek. I swear I will tell him but I'm scared that he won't want me and he'll kick me out." The sheriff is looking more apprehensive than ever.  
"Stiles what is it? what have you done? are you in trouble?" Stiles takes a deep breath  
"I'm pregnant." John snorts full on snorts and whacks stiles on the shoulder.  
"Nice one stiles, and I'm a unic-" Stiles slides the ultrasound pictures across the table.  
"Holy mother of god!"   
"I'm going to be a grandpa?" Stiles nods and feels himself tear up  
"wait and you haven't told Derek?"  
"Not yet. I tried to the other day then he said he wasn’t sure he even wanted kids and now im freaking out."  
"Stiles I'm not going to pretend that I understand how this has happened but what I do understand is how you are feeling, your mother went through something similar, I wasn’t keen on the idea of children at the time and I said it to her much like Derek has to you, she kept it from me for 10 weeks before she got the courage to tell me, and you know what? I couldn’t have been happier about the prospect of having a little boy. You need to tell him stiles." The sheriff places a comforting hand over stiles'.  
"But what if-" Stiles starts.  
"No what ifs. The more you think about it the more you will talk yourself out of it." Stiles nods and takes out his phone to text Derek that they need to talk, according to the message he received 10 minutes ago Derek has beaten him to it.

**From: Sourwolf**   
**[come to mine. Need to talk.]**

Derek never refers to the loft as his, it's always theirs. Stiles' heart sinks.  
"Oh fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I refuse to abandon this story! I really like where it is heading and it is most likely going to be a lot longer than Wolf Blood! So i just want to thank you all for keeping up with it. It really means a lot especially right now. At the moment my writing is the only thing helping me and basically keeping me grounded, i am trying to write and upload as much as i can but sadly my Nan passed away yesterday so things are all over the place. Thank you and i shall stop ranting now... ENJOY!!!


	18. Dumbass Derek

Derek paces around the loft waiting for stiles to return . 'The son of a bitch has been cheating on me' he thinks to himself, his eyes are glowing red and his hands are curled into fists ready hurt whoever has taken his boy from him. He's furious, the thought of stiles being with another man making his blood boil and his wolf edge closer to the surface. He will get stiles to admit to it. His head snaps up as he hears the familiar sound of the jeep pull up and hears stiles walk towards the loft. He walks to the door and slides it open, he stands there with his arms crossed and his jaw set in a firm line waiting for stiles to arrive.

"Holy shit dude, what's wrong with you." Stiles says as he gets a look at the alpha who looks about ready to murder someone.  
"Sit" Derek instructs once stiles is inside. Stiles wants to protest but cant due to the authority Derek is using. Derek walks over and takes a seat opposite his supposedly cheating mate.  
"Where were you today? you left in a hurry." Derek says trying to sound calm.  
"I was at my dads. Dude what's wrong?" Stiles goes to rest a hand on Dereks arm but Derek jerks away leaving stiles startled.  
"Don’t call me dude."  
"I drove past your dads this morning. you weren't there. Please Stiles just be honest with me." Derek states. so what if he sounds stalkerish.  
"Your right because I went for a little drive first." 'The asshole is lying straight to my face' Derek thinks as he sniffs the air. and sure enough there it is, stronger than usual, the smell of not only one but two other wolves.  
"what about the other times? you think I haven't noticed When you sneak out at early hours of the morning?" Stiles sighs and puts his head in his hands, it's not his fault he gets hungry so usually ends up at the waffle house eating for three.  
"You're like a furnace dude, I usually go out and get air." 'why the fuck did I lie' stiles thinks.  
"You’ve been doing that a lot lately. Anything you want to tell me?" Derek says trying to keep his posture relaxed. Stiles sighs and starts to feel the tears burn at his eyes 'how did he find out?'.  
"I was going to tell you, I just didn’t know how. I was scared you would react… well like this. I am so sorry." Derek feels his cheeks become hot as he tries to hold back the tears himself.  
"How could you stiles? after everything we have been through? I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted us to get a house and be happy, but you’ve been lying to me…Jesus. How long has it been?"  
"What? I do love you Derek more than anything, that’s why I didn’t tell you, I was terrified that I was going to lose you!" Stiles voice is shaky. 'how could he be trying to defend himself' Derek thinks to himself.   
"What and you thought hiding this from me would make me stay with you? ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TELL ME! FUCK" Derek yells. Stiles flinches back, okay so he thought Derek might take it badly but this is taking it to a whole new level.  
"H-How did you even find out, I've only told one other person." apparently that’s the wrong thing to say to an angry alpha.  
"SOMEONE ELSE KNEW! YOU TOLD SOMEONE ELSE BUT NOT ME! WHO THE FUCK KNOWS? IS IT SCOTT? I SWEAR TO GOD STILES" Stiles walks behind the couch, knowing what Derek is like when he is angry he is most likely going to get shoved into a wall, so it's totally not him that scared he is just protecting his babies. Yep totally.

"My dad! I told my dad! Derek why are you acting like this! I haven't done anything wrong! It took both of us you know. I didn’t do this on my own!"  
"did you just blame me? how fucking dare you!" Dereks voice is quieter yet still holds the same malice.  
"How long have you been hiding this from me?"  
"Two weeks, that’s all I swear!"  
"Just admit it stiles. I want to hear you say it. I want you to tell me why I can smell two others wolves on you." Derek growls. Stiles doesn’t reply.  
"SAY IT"  
"I'M PREGNANT!... fuck. Happy now?" Stiles exclaims.  
Derek Blinks.  
"Der?" Stiles walks around from behind the sofa when he notices the shock on the alphas face.  
"why do you look shocked?"  
Derek blinks.  
"You didn’t know did you?"  
Derek blinks  
"Derek what were you talking about?" And he's back! Derek practically falls back onto the couch behind him.  
"I-I thought you were cheating on me." Derek says rubbing a hand over his face.  
"Are you serious? Jesus Derek I would never do that to you. God I love you so much you asshole." Stiles chuckles.  
"I've been catching two other wolves scents mixed with yours, i-I thought…" Stiles laughs.  
"Twins babe. were having twins. That’s what your picking up on." Derek catches stiles eyes and holds the gaze before leaning in and kissing his mate.  
"We're having twins?" Dereks says breathlessly, stiles nods and captures his lips again.  
"Oh my god, the house and you mentioning… why didn’t you tell me"   
"I hadn't known for long and I was going to but then you said you weren't sure you wanted kids and I got scared that you wouldn’t want us." Stiles admits sheepishly  
"God stiles I could never not want you. Stiles I am so happy, not only do I get you but your giving me two amazing pups. Wait- have you seen them?" stiles nods and takes the brown envelope out of his pocket, Derek opens it with gentle hands so what if he starts to sob when he sees the ultrasound. He's happy for once okay. Stiles lets himself be pulled onto the sofa and into Dereks arms.  
"I will never let anything hurt you. I love you all so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst I was writing this I could just imagine this happening between Derek and Stiles.
> 
> Hope your enjoying it!!


	19. Bad moods

Stiles and Derek manage to keep the news to themselves for a whole week and a half before Derek caves and sends a group text to the pack asking everyone to be there as soon as possible. When the betas start arriving the alpha keeps his mouth firmly shut until everyone is in and sat down. Derek is grinning ear to ear with excitement at telling his pack the news. He's been a constant 'happy wolf' as stiles has taken to calling him, it’s as if they have switched places because right now stiles is in a foul mood. He has refused to get changed out of Dereks sweatpants and sweat shirt. Has refused to eat proper food and has bitten Derek’s head off at every little thing. Yeah the morning has been kind of stressful.

"Derek what's going on?" Isaac whines but Derek shushes him and calls stiles in who appears oblivious to his friends’ arrival coming down the stairs with a spoon in his mouth and tub of ice cream.  
"What?" Derek nods towards the pack, stiles rolls his eyes and stomps over.  
"So I know the past few weeks have been kind of awful" The pack scoff at the understatement.  
"But we have some good news." Derek smiles  
"I am proud to say that-" Everyones heads turn to stiles who has started to sob into his ice cream.   
"Buddy what’s wrong?" Scott asks.  
"It's gone. It's all fucking gone." Stiles chokes out through sobs, Scott looks to the others trying not to laugh and then back at Derek who walks over to stiles takes the pot, disappears to the kitchen and comes back with a new one. He unwraps it and takes the lid off before handing it to his still crying mate.

"Only half stiles. You've already eaten a whole one." Stiles beams and starts to shovel the creamy goodness into his mouth again.  
"As I was saying, me and stil-"  
"Scotttt fuck off!! This is mine!" Derek sighs and turns to look at the best friends starting to fight over the ice-cream.  
"Both of you stop or I'll eat it." Derek growls  
"But Derek!" Both Scott and stiles whine at the same time.  
"If any pf you want the titles of Auntie or Uncle you should all shut up and be quiet." The betas quiet down and look confused, even more so when stiles raise’ his fucking hand.  
"What?!" Derek snaps.  
"Considering I will be neither Uncle nor Auntie am I allowed to speak?" Derek sighs but nods.  
"WE'RE HAVING BABIES!!" stiles exclaims rather loudly.  
"Your adopting?! Oh my gosh that is adorable." Derek and Stiles both turn to her with a look of amusement on their faces.  
"What?" she asks  
"I'm pregnant guys. Me! little old stiles is currently carrying twins.” Derek chose that amazing moment to snap a picture of everyone’s reactions and it is perfect, Scott, Isaac and Jackson look as though their brains have malfunctioned. Erica, Kira and Lydia are trying to hold in squeals of delight. Boyd, Ethan and Aiden are just staring mouths slightly agape as their brains try to figure out how the hell it is possible. Then there is Stiles and Derek who have smug grins on their faces.  
“Oh my gosh! We have t go shopping!” Erica yells in excitement.  
“Shotgun decorating the nursery” Lydia adds  
“I’ll help!” Kira chimes in. Everyone is rushing around, gushing over and Derek and Stiles all letting them know how happy they are and the part they want to play in the babies lives.  
“Dude are they going to come out of your butt?” Scott asks looking like an innocent little puppy.  
“No Scotty boy there is this thing called a C-section.” Stiles chuckles before nestling himself under Derek’s arm again.  
The pack spends the day at the loft with the soon to be parents just cuddling and watching movies, they would have stayed longer if Stiles hadn’t kicked the out demanding ‘immediate sexy times’ from his boyfriend.  
As soon as the loft has been vacated stiles manoeuvres himself onto Dereks lap with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Stiles pulls up Derek shirt and runs his hands down his boyfriends’ perfect body moaning in delight at the warmth under his hands, the kiss is heated as Derek moves them so he is leaning over stiles with a hungry look in his eyes. He starts tugging on the hem of stiles’ shirt to pull it up.  
“No.” Stiles winces, Derek looks at him with furrowed eyebrows.  
“I look and feel gross. I feel fatter and my scars look awful.” Stiles says looking everywhere but the alpha, Derek gently places a finger under stiles’ chin and turns his head so their eyes bare meeting once again.  
“Hey, don’t be stupid. You are beautiful. Your scars show a battle that you one after years of hell plus baby you are going to get a lot bigger, you’re not even showing yet! And you know what?” Stiles shakes his head.  
“You will still be beautiful. You are carrying our pups. You will never not be beautiful” Stiles looks at Derek thought glassy eyes. Stupid hormones.  
“I love you so much sourwolf.” Stiles snuffles bringing Derek back down in to a kiss it doesn’t last long before he pulls away thinking about something else.  
“What am I going to do when I really start showing? I won’t be able to go out, my jeans are already getting tighter, my shirts won’t fit me. Ugh I’m going to be a hermit whilst you all go out having fun.” Stiles groans and playfully hits Derek when he laughs.  
“So what if your clothes don’t fit you. I’ll go get you new ones. You won’t be left out of anything to do with the pack I promise and anything you need I will go and get you okay?” Derek says reassuringly. Stiles nods.  
“But I don’t want you to be held back by me. If you want to go out, then you can go out. You don’t need to worry about me.”  
“Okay Red”  
“Okay Sourwolf.”


	20. 14 weeks

14 Weeks- Beginning of the second trimester 

“Well everything is looking healthy, the babies are developing nicely. Any nausea recently?” Deaton asks as he starts putting his equipment away.  
“A little maybe twice a week?” Stiles replies happy that the everyday puking has calmed down.  
“And your moods?”   
“Great” Stiles replies, Deaton doesn’t say anything apart from look at Derek who is shaking his head.  
“Awful. Like really bad. He’s up and down all the time.” Deaton nods and makes some notes.  
“I’m sorry to say but in male pregnancies the moods don’t tend to get better. If anything they get a little worse near the end of the pregnancy” Both Stiles and Derek groan as they make heir out of the building.  
“Can we go home now? I want to nap.” Stiles grumbles as he takes a seat in Dereks Camaro.  
“Nope, we are going to the mall. I feel like treating you. Whatever you want. It’s yours.” Derek grins hoping Stiles doesn’t pick up on the fact that he has strict instructions not to bring stiles back to the house until 5pm. Stiles sighs and leans forward into the glove compartment taking out a Twinkie he hid there last week. He tries to unwrap it as subtly as possible, knowing dereks ‘no eating in my car’ rule. He hides under his jacket and takes a bite he closes his eyes and tries not to moan as the sugary goodness invades his mouth.  
“Drop a single crumb and you will be cleaning my car inside and out” Stiles turns his head mid bite and looks to Derek who is watching him out of the corner of his eye with a smirk on his face.  
“When did you put that in there?” Derek asks trying to make conversation.  
“Last week when you moaned at me for making a mess” Stiles smiles   
“Well you could at least give me a bite.” Stiles holds the half eaten Twinkie out with a huff, Derek takes in this look and decides to eat the whole thing. Stiles looks at him eyes wide and mouth open.

“B-B-But, what why? Why would you? How? No.” After the words don’t seem to want to come out stiles settles at growling… very poorly. It takes them half an hour to make it to the mall in the next town over. They walk in hand in hand, stiles is already pulling Derek along like a child telling him where they need to go because ‘oh my god have you seen the new batman boxers’ and ‘dude I saw this jacket and I think you will love it.’ Derek just smiles and nods along. He loves treating Stiles. He might not do it much but when he gets the chance he will spend as much money as his man wants. Which is never much because Stiles always feels guilty and insists to pay him back. Which is why Derek hands him $50 and then tunes stiles’ moaning out.

They have been inside for ten minutes and are just wandering around when Derek turns his back for no more than five seconds. In that time, he manages to completely lose his boyfriend. Now usually he wouldn’t car, stiles is old enough to be alone in a shopping mall. However, Stiles is pregnant with his pups, therefore his possessiveness levels have risen tripled and he needs to find his man. He briefly spins in a circle and clocks his surroundings. Derek searches for 10 minutes before he sits down on a bench and takes his phone out, he manages to unlock it before he notices stiles’ smiling face coming out of the goddamn toy store. 

“Don’t do that again” Derek sighs as stiles approaches.  
“Sorry I just saw something and I had to get it.” Stiles says looking extremely happy.   
“What did you get?” Derek asks trying to look in the bag.  
“Okay so when I was younger I had this also batman figure, he was super cool but I lost him… I fucking found a new one!!!” Stiles says beaming, Derek just smirks and shakes his hand before firmly locking their hands together.   
Next they go to Stiles’ favourite clothes store, stiles looks around finding several shirts that he likes he pick one up and looks at Derek waiting for approval.  
“That would look nice.” Derek agrees but he doesn’t miss the flash of disappointment when stiles’ looks down at his stomach.  
“No point. It wouldn’t fit me.” Stiles says hanging the shirt back on the rail. Stiles isn’t big yet. He is showing but his clothes are still managing to hide the obviousness of his bump, all it looks like is that he has a bit of a belly.   
“Get a bigger size babe.” Derek says walking over and putting a hand on stiles’ shoulder.  
“Yeah I think you need it.” A voice calls followed by laughter from a couple of guys in a group. Stiles sighs and grips dereks hand knowing exactly where his mates brain has gone. Stiles pulls Derek out of the shop as soon as he hears a soft growl escape his mans throat.  
“Der, its fine. Ignore it.” Stiles tries even though the comment should be affecting him not the other way around.  
“I’m going to kill them.” Derek snarls.  
“No you are not! You are going to walk into that Starbucks right there and get me a Decaf coffee with extra hazelnut and whipped cream.” Derek huffs and nods before planting a kiss on stiles’ cheek and wandering off. 

Now Stiles has got very good at hiding his feelings…well most of the time, but damn that comment really hit him. It hasn’t upset him or made him want to cry. It’s made him want to rip those assholes heads off. If only those bastards new. If only they knew he was an ex wolf blood or that he is carrying two little werewolves inside of him that will protect their daddy at all costs. Not mentioning the alpha werewolf who will kill anyone who threatens his mate or puppies. So of course stiles made Derek leave in time for the group of teenagers to emerge from the shop. Stiles makes eye contact with one of them before making himself look self-conscious and walking towards the malls exit. 

“Hey wait up.” One of the guys calls out. Stiles doesn’t stop until he’s around the corner.  
“Can I help you?” Stiles asks in a light tone.  
“Yeah… erm we wanted to apologise for what our friend said.” The tallest one says looking shy.  
“What?” Stiles asks confused.  
“Yeah man. It was really un cool. You should listen to your boyfriend, you aren’t fat.” The shorter one adds. Stiles gapes at them for a moment before blushing slightly.  
“Er thanks.” Stiles mutters.  
“Here, to prove we are sorry.” The taller one says holding out a bag. Stiles takes the bag tentatively and looks inside. They bought him the top he was looking at.  
“Thanks guys. You didn’t need to do this though.” Stiles says with a grateful smile. The group all smile and nod at him before walking around looking proud of themselves.  
“Stiles!” He hears Derek call.  
“I’m right here big guy.” He says in a normal voice knowing that the alpha will have his hearing tuned in.  
“What did they say to you! I swear to god I will rip their throats out.”   
“Calm down sourwolf, they apologised. Look they even bought me the shirt” Stiles says holding out the bag for Derek to look in. Derek growls again.  
“Please can we just go home?” Stiles says with a sigh.  
“Yeah… come on.”


	21. Suprise

“SUPRISEEE” Stiles’ eyes go wide as he takes in the smiling pack before him.  
“Oh my gosh! Seriously? What the… This is insane.” Stiles gushes looking at everything around him.  
The entire open space is decorated with light blues, pinks and yellows. There are balloons everywhere and bunting strung over doorways and the TV. Stiles looks to the kitchen surfaces that are covered with food both bought or made by the pack. In the middle of the Kitchen table is a large cake with ‘Congratulations’ written with bright orange icing. The coffee table that usually only has pizza boxes, soda cans and laptops on it has been cleared and replaced with a pile of gifts addressed to both him and Derek.

“Did you know about this?” Stiles asks Derek who has a smug grin on his face, stiles shoves him playfully when he nods.  
“Guys this is awesome… come on bring it in.” Stiles says holding out his arms and pulling everyone into a group hug.  
“What do you think?” Lydia asks through a smile  
“Lyds it’s amazing. Thank you.” He says and pulls the strawberry blonde into a tight hug. Stiles is still gushing over all the banners and balloons when two more people walk in.  
“Dad! You came!” Stiles says beaming  
“Of course I did.” The sheriff answers as he grips his son.  
“Lucy?” Stiles questions when he spots someone over his dads shoulder.  
“Hey there” She waves  
“I’ll tell you what when I got a call from Lydia I didn’t expect it to be needed at a baby shower.” She grins and pulls stiles into her arms.  
“This is actually amazing. Ah I love you guys so much.” Stiles says trying his hardest not to tear up.

“PRESENT TIME!” Scott yells over everybody and ushers Derek and Stiles to the couch in front of the coffee table. Stiles and Derek share a look of worry between them knowing that at least one of the gifts would contain something to embarrass them. Stiles reaches forward and takes a small one from the side of the table wrapped neatly in white paper with cute little teddy bears all over it. Stiles groans when he sees its wrapped with like a whole roll of tape making it impossible to open, he looks up at the culprit. His best friend.  
“Really Scotty? Again?” He groans as he brings the paper to his mouth and attempts to rip it apart, it works but not before he hurts his teeth. Inside the paper are two little pacifiers one in mint green and the other in a really like yellow.

“Thanks man.” Stiles beams. Next Derek goes for the squishy one that caught his eye as soon as he sat down. He picks up the large neatly wrapped weird shaped gift. Derek looks around at his pack and lands on Lydia who has a smug grin on her face. He takes a deep breath and rips into the paper, revealing two gorgeous soft wolf toys. One with red eyes the other with purple.

“Like their daddies” She says with a grin.  
“Lyds they are amazing” Both Derek and Stiles gush. Stiles goes for the box in the middle of the table next. He shakes it slightly to try and guess but has no idea at all. The pack are also all looking at each other trying to figure out who gave it after not recognising the paper. Derek notices this and tries to take it from stiles not trusting not knowing who it is from but stiles shrugs him off and starts to unwrap the paper. Two little baby grows are folded neatly inside, they are both white and simple but on both there is a triskelion sewn neatly into the right sleeve of one and left on the other. On top there is a small note. Stiles opens it with gentle hands.  
Dear Derek and Stiles,

_Derek I know I haven’t been around since well everything but I am still keeping an eye on you. You are family and I am so very proud of you. Stiles I haven’t had the chance to meet you but I hope one day Derek will introduce us and I will get a chance to meet my Nephews children. Congratulations both of you. I hope you like the gift._  
_Peter Hale_

Derek looks slightly shocked after reading the note over stiles’ shoulder.  
“Who is it from?” The pack chorus  
“Peter.” Derek says, the pack collectively gasps obviously aware of the ex alphas homicidal tendencies.  
“Your uncle? You never told me about him.” Stiles says picking up the baby grows again.  
“He was insane for a little while but It doesn’t matter this is supposed to be a happy day. I’ll tell you about it another time.” Stiles nods and snuggles into his mates’ shoulder.  
“Ooo open this one next.” Erica says sliding a present forward with a mischievous grin on her face. Derek takes it and unwraps it quickly, admittedly a little nervous ad he had every right to be.  
“Are you fucking serious.” Stiles exclaims looking in the box at the breast pump.  
“Fuck you Reyes. Deaton said I won’t grow boobs thank you very much.” Derek just raises his eyebrows and tries his hardest not to laugh. Stiles takes the next gift, recognising the awful wrapping as his fathers. He tugs on the loose edges and rips the paper off exposing his eyes widen at the gorgeous soft handmade blanket.  
“Is this?” Stiles says in shock, his dad nods with a small smile on his face.  
“It was the last thing she made. She said she wanted her grandchild or grandchildren to have something from her even though she wouldn’t be around.” The sheriff says blinking away the tears brimming in his eyes. Stiles launches himself forward and wraps his arms around his dads neck.  
“Thank you so much.” The pack stay quiet until stiles pulls away. Derek pulls out the next one already having a feeling he knows what it is and hands it to stiles. Stiles opens it and looks straight to Melissa for explanation.  
“It’s a pregnancy pillow. It works wonders when in the last trimester” She smiles brightly  
“Thank you” They go through a couple of the other larger presents, ranging between matching outfits for when they are a little older, to matching baby grows, cute little booties and cuddly toys. Then came the presents for Derek and Stiles.  
“Guys you really didn’t need to get us so much stuff.” Derek says feeling flattered as a second round of presents are brought out.  
“We are going to be spoiling you and our nieces or nephews’ way more than this so suck it up Alpha.” Erica says sitting back in her seat. 

They go through the gifts opening bottles of wine, bourbon laced with wolfsbane. A massage gift card for stiles (to which Derek growled at the thought of another person having their hands on his man) larger clothes for stiles and ear plugs for Derek courtesy of Liam who obviously had no idea what to buy.  
By the end of the day there is wrapping paper and gifts all over the place along with cake crumbs and plates of half eaten party food. Stiles is curled around Derek snoring lightly after passing out from exhaustion. Melissa and John have left to give the pack some bonding time. The notebook is playing in the background thanks to Lydia. Derek has his hand slightly up Stiles’ shirt running his thumb over Stiles’ growing bump. Scott is next to his best friend asleep on stiles’ shoulder. Isaac is between his legs on the floor. Erica and Boyd are with Isaac cuddling, Jackson and Lydia have passed out on the love seat and Liam is collapsed with Ethan, Aiden and Kira. Derek can’t help but look around and smile. Finally, everything is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying writing this fic so I am most likely going to be keeping it going for a while as I cant actually see the end coming anytime soon Hope you are all enjoying it!
> 
> Thank you all!


	22. 16 weeks

“Ouch you stupid mother of Jesus fuck you” Stiles exclaims hopping around on one foot after stubbing his toe against the corner of the once again clean coffee table.  
“I swear to god Derek you need to throw this fucking thing away before I burn it to the ground.” Stiles says eyes full of rage. By the horrified look on his mates face… yeah he didn’t choose the best words.  
“I won’t actually burn it down dumbass.” Stiles says with a roll of his eyes. Stiles has been in one giant bad mood for days now. He’s pulling away from the pack, swearing like there is no tomorrow and threatening anything that dares to get in his way. After the baby shower they had spent the next couple of days together, everything was great until Scott went at Stiles about the amount of crumbs around him and the junk food that he was eating. Admittedly its bothering Derek as well, he wants his babies healthy, but not only that he wants his man healthy and seeing him shove a tub of ice cream plus biscuits down his throat is not doing anything good for his anxieties. No one can say anything to Stiles without getting their head bitten off, it’s like he’s reverted back to his homicidal ‘I don’t give a shit’ self. It’s terrifying.  
“Don’t call me a dumbass Stiles.” Derek says with a warning growl, stiles just flips him off with a snort and storms out of the loft with a ‘fuck you’ thrown over his shoulder.

**To: Sheriff Stilinski, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Liam, Ethan, Aiden, Kira**   
**[If you see my car let me know. Stiles stormed out and took it.]**

Derek sighs and sits down, not only has stiles stormed out he’s stolen his fucking car as well. Derek rubs a hand over his eyes and lets himself fall back against the chair and rest his head against it. He is so happy; he doesn’t understand why stiles is trying to ruin it. Like sure he understands from Deaton that the hormones in male pregnancies are like triple that of a normal pregnancy but still he told Jackson to ‘Go fuck a lizard up the ass’ the other day after he tried to get Stiles to go to the movies with him to get him out of the house.

 

“Deaton!” Siles yells as he walks up to the backdoor of the clinic.  
“Seriously dude open this fucki-“  
“Hello Stiles. It’s nice to see you.” The permanently clam man greets  
“Are you alone?” Stiles says through gritted teeth. Deaton nods and motions stiles inside.  
“I want these things out of me!” Stiles seethes  
“Stiles what’s wrong, come and sit down.”   
“What’s wrong? What’s fucking wrong?! I don’t want to sit down. I want everyone to treat me normally. I want to be able to go to the store without layering up on clothes to hide this stupid bump. I want to be able to fight with the pack and protect them. I want to be able to eat ice cream without the pack giving me worried looks. I want to be able to walk for more than a minute without my feet hurting. I want Derek to look at me the way he did before he knocked me up! I want these stupid kids out of me!!” He collapses in the chair behind him slightly out of breath from his little rant. He looks up at Deaton which makes his blood boil as he sees the mans still calm composure.  
“Stiles, this is just the hormones. Your most likely feeding off of your babies’ emotions as well which will only get stronger as the weeks’ progress. They can feel how you are feeling and they are reacting the same as you, making your moods worse. You aren’t thinking straight.”  
“Listen. I have been tied up for months on end being tortured because of what I used to be. I have killed people and felt no remorse. I slept with Derek knowing what other people put him through and then left. But this? This is next level shit okay. And I’m done with it. I want them gone. I don’t want to be a dad. Damn I’m fucking 19 years old and male! I shouldn’t be pregnant. I shouldn’t have been through half the shit I have. I should be worrying about college and hangovers not having to change diapers.” Deaton has taken a seat in front of the teen, just nodding along as he rants. This is what he knows stiles needs. Someone to listen to him and not tell him what he can and cannot do.  
“I can’t say any of this to Derek it would break his heart and I know if I got rid of his babies he would never forgive me but I can’t do this. I’m scared. I’m so fucking scared.” Stiles hiccups and wipes a stray tear from his cheek.  
“What you are feeling is completely normal. I know women and men who have been exactly the same. They get so tired and uncomfortable that in the moment they would rather abort than carry on with the pregnancy and Stiles I’m not going to tell you what the right or wrong thing to do is but you need to think of Derek as well. Maybe if you still feel the same in a couple of weeks you could look in adoption agencies. I know a few that deal with supernatural children. Do not do anything you will regret Stiles because when those children of yours are born I promise you, you will feel a love that you have never felt before but whatever you decide I will back you. I know that might not seem much coming from me considering I’m just the vet and my loyalties are supposed to lie with the Hales but I know what you are going through okay.” Stiles stares at the man in awe He has never heard him speak so much let alone something actually useful.  
“Thank you. Do you think maybe you could help me disappear for a couple of days?” Stiles says hopefully. Deaton sighs, Derek will kill him for this.  
“There is a lake house the next town over.” Deaton hands him a map, marks the place of the house and hands over the keys.  
“Be careful Stiles. You are in a vulnerable state and you haven’t been away from Derek. Mates rely on each other. If you start to feel a pull in your chest that gets painful. Go back to him. It’s important okay.” Stiles nods and shakes the mans hand before walking towards the back door again, he looks over his shoulder to Deaton who looks like he’s about to cry.  
“Thank you Deaton”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh No! Things can never just go smoothly!   
> Hope your enjoying it!!


	23. Chapter 23

2 days later 

“Tell me where he is!!” Derek yells in Mr Stilinski’ face, panic washing over him in waves at not knowing where his mate and children are.  
“Derek get out of my face. I do NOT know where my son is! If I did I would tell you! He obviously needs some space!” The sheriff yells back for once losing his cool.  
“The last time he needed space I didn’t see him for 11 months!”  
“Do you seriously think he would leave? He’s 19 and pregnant! He is probably freaking out and none of us have done anything but push him with this! Did you ever ask him If he wanted this Derek? Did you ever ask MY son if he was ready? My boy has been through so goddamn much do you really think he’s handling this as well as he’s been letting on? We all need to be there for him when he gets back no matter what he does!” The sheriff finishes by running a shaky hand through his hair.  
“Go home Hale. I’ll call you if I hear anything.” 

 

Stiles is sat on the couch with his feet up just listening to well… nothing. It’s silent. Part of him loves it, not having the pack rushing around and talking to him constantly. The other part of him loathes it, he misses Derek being there to rub his feet or coo at his ever growing belly. God Dereks probably going out of his mind. Whilst Stiles has been here he has done nothing but sit in silence, swim in the lake once he’s made sure no one is around and surf the web for adoption agencies. Damn he doesn’t know what he wants. He wants his children to have their parents, he wants to watch them grow, but he isn’t ready, he thought he was but after everything he has been through. How in the hell can he be ready to look after two werewolves that will depend on him? They will be brought into the world in a town where most weeks there’s something lurking in the shadows trying to kill them. It wouldn’t be fair on them, they deserve better. 

Its 17:30pm when Stiles decides he should head home. The pulling in his chest has been increasing all day and he isn’t prepared to end up in even more pain because he can’t listen to a simple warning. The drive home doesn’t take long 40 minutes at most but when he gets to his dads he is exhausted.  
“Hey pops.” He says as he walks into the kitchen dragging his feet.  
“Hey kiddo, you doing okay?” Stiles shakes his head and walks over to bury his face in his dads neck.  
“I can’t do this dad. It’s not fair on the babies. They can’t grow up in this town, not with the nemeton here. Not with a pack of werewolves that attract trouble every week.”  
“It will all work out son. Whatever you need I will do okay.”  
“Dad what do you think about adoption?” The sheriffs face loses a bit of colour before he composes himself again.  
“I think it’s a way to keep children out of physical harms way. But what happens when they grow up? They start asking questions. Why weren’t we wanted? Who are our parents? Are you really thinking about it?” Stiles pulls a few papers and leaflets out of his bag, John sighs and smiles weakly at his son.  
“Have you spoken to Derek about this?”  
“No. He won’t understand so please don’t tell him. I’m not even sure what I’m doing yet. Like I want them to be safe but I can’t do this. I’m not ready dad. 2 and a half years ago I was insane, then I was homicidal, then I was an alpha, then I lost my powers and now I’m pregnant. Do I sound ready? I thought I was. I really did but I’m scared okay. I’m-I’m still angry about everything.”  
“Listen kiddo, you are not that person anymore. You are strong and amazing okay and I will back any decision you make alright?” Stiles nods weakly before yawning and closing his eyes.  
“Go up to bed kiddo. We’ll deal with the pack tomorrow.” Stiles nods and plods out of the room. If only they knew that Scott had heard the whole conversation.

 

The next day stiles is up and making himself some toast, actually feeling fairly good about himself for a change, well until Scott storms in with a hurt look on his face.  
“Dude what’s up?” Stiles asks shoving toast in his face  
“I heard everything stiles! I heard it all! How could you even consider it?!! You are so selfish.”  
“Me? Selfish! I’m thinking about this for my kids! To give them a better life!”  
“What? A better life than a pack full of werewolves who attracted trouble every week? I’m sorry if our lives are two dangerous for you stiles but this isn’t your choice.”  
“Then whose is it? Yours? I don’t see you carrying two werewolves inside of you.”  
“IF I WAS YOU I WOULD NEVER EVEN CONSIDER IT!!”  
“EXACTLY SCOTT YOU ARNT ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM GOING THROUGH”  
“You’re My best friend why-why can’t you just support me? I’m not even decided yet Scott.”  
“Stiles I cannot support you if you decide to give away my nieces or nephews.” Stiles looks at him in disbelief.  
“Did you tell Derek?” Scott looks up through watery eyes.  
“No. But I’m going to.” Stiles shakes his head.  
“Don’t you dare. I will talk to him in my own time.”  
“I HAVE TOO. HES MY ALPHA AND YOUR TALKING ABOUT GETTING RID OF HIS CHILDREN”  
“FINE DO IT! BUT IF YOU DO WE ARE DONE! I WONT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! YOU WONT BE MY BROTHER YOU WILL BE THE ASSHOLE WHO COULDN’T SUPPORT HIS BEST FRIEND!”   
“Stiles-“  
“No get out.” Scott nods sheepishly and wipes the tears from his cheek before walking out of the house. Stiles stands there seething. How could he? How could he do that? They are supposed to be best friends. Stupid werewolves.

 

“Derek! I need to talk to you!” Scott shouts as he enters the loft to see Derek pacing.  
“He’s back but he-he is angry okay and- and really not happy. Look if I tell you this then I’m going to lose my best friend but-but I have to.”  
“Spit It out.” Derek says getting frustrated  
“Promise you won’t get violent?” Derek growls  
“Stiles is considering adoption.”  
Dereks world turns red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know Stiles seems like a bit of an asshole at the moment but things will sort themselves out :)


	24. Hakuna Matata

Derek shifts as he’s running through he preserve to the Stilinski house, ‘How could he’ the same questions repeats itself in his head over and over again. The journey feels like it will never end. Every branch he runs into fuels his rage as he races through the rough terrain. He slows when the house comes into sight and hears Stiles snuffling as he clears the kitchen. His blood boils as he stands, his shoulders fall and rise quickly as his breathing picks up and he walks towards the back door. He rips the door open revealing a startled teen, he instantly backs away and wraps his hands around his torso.

“Derek you need to leave.” Stiles says as he stumbles behind the couch.  
“You going to give up my children?!” Derek lisps through his protruding fangs.  
“You’re going to take them away from me?”  
“DEREK this isn’t you! This is your wolf!” Stiles says trying to subtle reach the little letter opener behind him.  
“HOW COULD YOU!” The alpha bellows.  
“I HAVENT DECIDED IM TRYING TO DO WHATS BEST!” Derek lunges forward and slams him into the nearest wall.  
“Derek stop! I only crossed my mind” Stiles pleads trying get through to human side of his boyfriend.  
“Pleaasee” He tries. Derek’s inside his own mind watching his wolf take control. He’s trying his hardest to get back and pull away from his mate who he has no intention of hurting.

“NO” He roars as he manages to get back in control of his own body. Stiles falls to the floor rubbing his shoulder that was smacked into the wall.  
“Oh my god- Stiles I am so so sorry.” Derek kneels down to try and take a look at the damage but stiles flinches away. Derek gets a waft of fear from his mates’ body. ‘He’s scared of me’ his mind supplies.  
“Der’k please leave” Stiles says wincing from the pain coursing through his shoulder.  
“Stiles baby I’m so sorry. I love you so much. Please, I didn’t mean to do that! I wasn’t in control, Scott he-he wound me up. Baby I am so sorry!” Derek tries.  
“I-I love you too and its okay just-.” His voice is husky where he is trying to hold back the tears the best he can.  
“Please go.” The tears falling down Stiles’ cheeks break dereks heart. He just hurt the one person in this world that he would die for. He could have killed the one person who saved him from being alone. Derek stumbles backwards out of the house, not taking his eyes off of the crying teen clutching at his shoulder. He runs. He runs and doesn’t look back. He crashes into his loft just as the tears start to fall.  
“No no no no no” He repeats again and again. How could he do this?

“Stiles what the hell happened?” his father asks as he enters the hospital room assigned to Stiles.  
“Just a misunderstanding dad.” Stiles rasps. The sheriff looks to Melissa who looks broken  
“There is no real damage done but his shoulder may be a little sore for a couple of days.” Melissa informs.  
“Did Derek do this?” The sheriff asks, anger boiling under his skin.  
“Yes. It wasn’t him though. It was his wolf. Dad don’t do anything okay?! I love him. You will not hurt him because that will hurt me and Scotts already done that enough In fact this is his fault if he had just listened to me then none of this would have happened. Sorry Melissa but it’s true.” Stiles says, he dad looks to him and then Melissa.  
“What did Scott do?”  
“He was the one who told Derek after I asked him not to. Even after I told him that if he did he can forget out friendship. He chose his alpha over his brother.”  
“Stiles you will not be seeing any of them without me. Do you understand? If Derek wants to see you he can come to ours whilst I’m there.” Stiles nods and absentmindedly rubs his belly.  
“Dad if this is the shit storm it’s going to create for me to give my babies away then… I think their safer with me. If that means I leave then that’s what I’ll do but I- I want to try. I was wrong because I’m scared, I shouldn’t have even considered it…ugh I’m so stupid!”  
“It’s okay son. Everything is going to be okay” 

_“Der-. I’m not mad at you alright. I was stupid to even consider it. I’m just scared and I wasn’t thinking straight. I don’t think I’ll be a good dad and I’m worried I_ _would let my- our children down; I just want what’s best for them. Babe we really need to talk. Call me when you get this alright? ...I love you Derek.”_

Stiles places his phone on his pillow and wraps himself around the maternity pillow Melissa bought him. He stares at the framed pictures next to his bed. One of him and Derek looking super couplie and cute, one of his first ultrasound and another of him and Scott when they went paintballing. He pics that one up and rubs his finger over Scotts face before chucking it to the other side of the room relishing in the sound of it smashing against the wall.  
The hours pass by slowly, the sun goes down. His father checks on him a couple of times and just sighs when he sees his son clutching the picture of him and Derek. The sheriff closes the door lightly and heads downstairs.

_“Hale. My son is in his room looking an absolute mess. I’m not going to lie and say I’m okay with this because I’m not and if I had my way there would be a wolfs bane bullet between your eyes but my son needs you. So get your head out of your ass and come and be with your mate.”_

The sheriff sighs. ‘These two will be the death of me’ he mutters under his breath before pouring himself a small glass of well-deserved whiskey. Ten minutes later there is a knock on the door 20 seconds after that there is an alpha werewolf on the floor with a bloody nose after an angry sheriff punches him square in the face. It hurt like a bitch but it was satisfying.  
“He’s upstairs. Hurt him again and I don’t care what he says. I will kill you.” He threatens before watching the alpha walk up the stairs to his sons’ room.

“Stiles?” Derek whispers as he enters the room.  
“Der?” the teen rasps out.  
“I am so so sorry. Please forgive me.” Stiles sighs and sits up. He takes Dereks face in his hands and places a gentle kiss to the older mans lips. Its sweet and slow before he pulls away and puts his lips to dereks ear and whispers.  
“Never do that again.” He leans back and looks Derek in the eyes and runs his fingers through his hair.  
“I’m sorry I even considered it Der! I never should have but I’m scared alright. With everything I have been through…I-I just don’t feel cut out for it you know? For three years of my life I was locked away and tortured then add in all the other shit as well… I’m going to be such a bad dad.”  
“Don’t say that Stiles. You are going to be such an amazing dad alright. You are going to spoil our babies rotten and they are going to love you so much. You will never disappoint them or me because we all love you so much okay. You’ve been through a lot of bad stuff, more than anyone your age but this- “ He places a firm hand on stiles’ belly.  
“This is a good thing. We are having a family. Our own little family, you don’t need to worry anymore baby, I’ve got you okay.” Derek finishes with a gentle smile.  
“Hakuna Matata” Stiles says with a giggle  
“Exactly… Hakuna Matata”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I've already uploaded today but I thought I would upload another chapter considering how slow I have been recently! Things my end have been super hectic but everything is starting to calm down again. I will try and upload on the same day every week! 
> 
> I did change this chapter to what I'm hoping is better! So I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all!


	25. 18 weeks

“Stiles you haven’t spoken to Scott once since what happened.” Derek says sympathetically.  
“Look I know i shouldn’t have even considered what I did, but I wasn’t in a good space that was clear to see and yet he came over here and treated me like shit when all I needed was someone to listen to me.”  
“Stiles I put you in hospital and you haven’t left my side. I think you should just speak to him. It’s putting a wedge in the pack.” Stiles scoffs and takes a sip from the cup he has balanced on his stomach.  
“You apologised and understood where I was coming from once you calmed down. You heard me out. I told Scott if he said anything then we were done but he didn’t care. He did it anyway. I wasn’t thinking straight, my hormones were everywhere and I was uncomfortable. You have said this to the pack and still he hasn’t come to me and apologised or even tried to make things okay. So why should I? I was going to speak to you in my own time but he didn’t respect that.” Stiles huffs and wriggles around trying to get comfortable again.  
“You’re right he should come and apologise but he’s just as stubborn as you are so one of you needs to take the first step. He’s your best friend maybe you should just hear him out?”  
“Well he can come here then. I am not moving from this couch. It’s not happening. It’s accepted me as one of its own. If I leave I will lose its trust.”  
“You are ridiculous. Now call him. I’m going to go home and grab some things alright.” Stiles nods and practically purrs when Derek places a kiss to his forehead before leaving. Stiles sighs but takes out his phone anyway knowing that the alpha won’t really leave until he hears him at least trying to contact Scott.

“Stiles?” Scott answers in a shy voice.  
“The one and only. Look can you come over? We need to talk.” There’s a pause on the line and some rustling before Scott speaks up again.  
“I’m on my way.” 

Stiles hangs the phone up and places it on the arm rest, why does he have to be the bigger man? He’s the hormonal pregnant teen, he’s allowed to be petty. 10 minutes later there is a knock on the door, stiles groans and cranes his neck.

“Come in” He calls out. Scott walks in with his head hung and takes a seat on the opposite couch.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi.”   
“Stiles I am so sorry okay! And I know it should have been me to get in contact with you but Isaac told me to give you some space and I just feel so awful! I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did and when I heard how Derek reacted, it was my fault... He reacted that way because of me, if I had just listened and kept my mouth shut then we would be fine.” Scott babbles.  
“Look man I’m beyond pissed at you but you did what you thought was right. It wasn’t but you thought it was. I wasn’t thinking straight. I’m uncomfortable, I was fed up of everyone treating me like glass and everything got too much. I know I worried you but it wasn’t your decision to tell Derek, it was mine and you went against that. I’m pregnant Scott. I’m fucking pregnant and trust me it isn’t very fun. When I was thinking about adoption all that was going through my head was that they wouldn’t be safe here and that I would be a shit dad. Then you came over calling me selfish and having a go at me which didn’t help. I needed you to tell me everything would be okay, that yes I wasn’t making the right choice and I needed to stop and think but you didn’t you went against what I wanted, even after I told you that we would be done.”  
“I am so sorry Stiles. I really am. I was scared because I didn’t want you to make a decision you would regret. Please forgive me. I know you said we wouldn’t be brothers anymore but please. You’re my best friend. I don’t want to lose you.” Stiles sighs and runs a hand through his hair.  
“Look I’m not going to forgive you that easily, it’s going to take hell of a lot more work and Ben and Jerrys whenever I desire but I want you to be around my babies… just- just not so much around me at the moment.” Scott’s eyes begin to water, how could he have pushed his best friend so far.  
“Stiles please. I am so sorry! I can make this better. Tell me how to make this better please” Scott begs.  
“You can’t Scott not yet. I don’t want to lose you but I need time” Scott sniffs and wipes a hand over his nose.  
“Stiles yo-“  
“Woah!” Stiles exclaims as he brings a hand to his stomach interrupting Scotts pleading.  
“Dude are you okay? What should I do? Should I call Derek?” Stiles chuckles ignoring the sudden pains in his head.  
“Chill man it’s just a little kick.” Stiles beams, it takes Scott a moment but his face soon breaks out into a huge smile. Stiles lifts his shirt revealing his scar covered bump and places a hand over it.  
“C-Can I?” Scott asks hesitantly with his hand raised. Stiles pauses for a moment; he wants nothing more than to share this moment with his best friend but ‘ugh whatever’ he thinks before nodding.  
“Hey guys, its uncle Scott. “Another jab.  
“I think they like me!” Scott says with glistening eyes. It’s at this moment when Scott has his face near stiles’ stomach that Derek makes his entrance with glowing eyes.  
“Der! They moved! I felt it!” Stiles squeals. Derek moves towards the two friends and kneels by Stiles with a protective growl. Scott instinctively backs away.  
“Mine” Derek growls as he places his large hands over Stiles’ abdomen.  
“I-I’m going to leave you guys to it. I’ll erm see you later.” Just as Scott leaves Derek feels a small kick to his hand. The red instantly bleeds out of his eyes leaving behind what Stiles thinks is brimming tears.  
“This is amazing.” Derek chokes out.  
“Yeah it is.” Stiles says looking down at his boyfriend in awe.  
“I love you all so much.” Derek whispers pressing a kiss to stiles’ bump.  
“We love you to Der.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want Stiles and Derek to find out the genders of the babies before they are born or wait for the surprise :)


	26. Stress

“Dad?” Stiles croaks as he pads into the kitchen. It’s 7am and unusual time for the teen to be awake but todays different. He feels like he has knives being pressed into his skull and a sledgehammer being taken to his chest and stomach.  
“Hey kiddo you alright?”  
“No. Everything hurts so bad.” He hiccups and almost falls down as another wave of dizziness hits him, the sheriff grabs him into and helps ease him down into the nearest seat.  
“Do you want me to call Melissa? Maybe Deaton?” Stiles shakes his head and whimpers when it causes sharp pains to roll down his neck.  
“Can you tell me where it hurts kiddo?” Stiles groans and makes a hand motion to his whole body.  
“My stomach, head and chest are the worst.” He grumbles. The sheriff sets about grabbing a glass of water and some painkillers.   
“Here take these. They will help. I’ll call into work and tell them I’m not coming in today.”  
“No! I’m fine. You go save people.” Stiles tried to chuckle but it doesn’t work and soon he is grimacing again. Mr Stilinski helps his son back up the stairs and into bed, which proves to be difficult when it’s a flimsy 19-year-old your trying to hold up right.  
“Right you stay here and try to sleep. I’ll call Derek and tell him to check in on you alright?”  
“I thought I wasn’t allowed to be with him alone?”  
“I changed my mind. He knows if he hurts you again I will kill you. Now try and sleep.” He places a gentle kiss to his sons sweat slicked forehead before making a swift exit out of the room and down the stairs to call Derek. The alpha picks up on the first ring as usual.

“Mr Stilinski is everything okay?”   
“Stiles is sick, I think it’s the flu and he won’t let me stay home from work so could you come and check on him if you’re not busy?“  
“I’m on patrol at the moment so I’ll be over as soon as I’m done. Shouldn’t be too long.  
“Thanks Derek.” 

The sheriff hangs up the phone and sighs. He doesn’t bother leaving a key he knows Derek will go through the window anyway.  
Stiles is laid in bed having a fight with his covers. He’s too hot then he’s too cold. His body is covered in a layer of Goosebumps topped with a layer of sweat. He has never been so confused in his life. He tries to sit up whilst eyeing the glass of water closest to him but ends up grabbing his head as the knives start to slice into his skull again.  
“Ahh!” He cries out. He feels a tingle in his nose which he recognises as a sign of an oncoming nosebleed. ‘Shit’ He thinks. He tries to open his eyes but the sunlight is like someone shoving razorblades into his eye sockets. He grabs the nearest thing to him not realising it is one of Dereks shirts and holds it to his face just as the blood starts to seep from his nose.  
“Derek.” He moans out hoping the wolf has his ears tuned in and is nearby. He doesn’t have the energy to put his head back to try and stop the bleeding so just stays where he is until he gets the violent urge to vomit. He manages to swing his legs out of bed and stand up but doesn’t make it more than two steps before the pains in his stomach send him keeling over onto the floor.  
“Der’k” He sobs as he pukes out the contents of his stomach onto the floor. His eyes widen when he sees the mess. The blood from his nose is mingling with the mess on the floor, its covering his mouth, his chin its everywhere. The pains in his stomach grow more and more intense before everything seems to stop, no noise, no pain just darkness. 

 

Derek is in his Camaro sat at a red light after finally finishing up his patrol of the town, he switches the CD player on to see what he has in and chuckles when Howlin’ for you by the black keys starts blasting through the speakers. He eyes the bag on the passenger seat and sighs, he’s picked up a few goodies that he thinks will make stiles feel better but right now all he can think of is how good the salted caramel cookies are smelling.

He turns the music off when the songs ends and takes a left down onto the street before Stiles’ and just tunes into his surroundings.   
“Der’k” He hears someone groan in obvious pain. It takes him a moment before he realises who the voice belongs to but when he does he puts his foot down and makes his way to the Stilinski house in a matter of minutes. He jumps out of his car just in time to hear Stiles’ moan out in pain. He can smell blood. A lot of blood.  
He scales the side of the house in record time and lifts the window open with ease. The sight that greets him along with the smells has his stomach churning. His boyfriend is on the floor on a puddle of puke and blood completely out cold. The first things he does is listen for a heartbeat. Two are fast and strong, but the other is weak and slowly drastically. He rushes over and kneels by his boyfriend before pulling out his phone and texting Melissa to meet at Deaton’s and Deaton to prepare for Stiles. He picks his boyfriend up bridal style and carries him downstairs careful not to jostle him too much.   
He jogs with Stiles in his arms out to the Camaro and pulls the back door open. He lays Stiles over the backseats and takes a moment trying to figure out how the hell to strap him in before leaving it and rushing back to the drivers side. He jumps in and starts up the engine before peeling out of the driveway and towards the animal clinic. He keeps looking at stiles through the mirror. The teens nose is still bleeding, not much but there is still a little trickle. He keeps his hearing tuned into the heartbeats behind him. All three are started to slow drastically.

“Stiles, I need you to wake up babe” Derek says as he makes a swift right.  
“You need to wake up for me okay. I am not losing you. I’m not losing any of you!” Dereks anxiety is sky rocketing. The thought of losing his family is bringing tears to his eyes so when he pulls into the car park behind the clinic he rubs the wet streaks from his ace and rushes to his mates side.

“DEATON!” he yells as he pulls stiles out of the car. He turns to see The vet holding the door open with the most horrified expression written on his face.  
“Bring him in. Put him on the table.” Deaton orders. Melissa is already there preparing machines and cleaning things she thinks they may need.   
“What happened?” Melissa asks Derek who refuses to move away from Stiles  
“Sheriff called and said he had flu and asked if I could check on him. When I got there he was like this laying in a puddle of puke.” Both Deaton and Melissa nod and continue to connect Stiles up to different machines.  
“What’s happening?!” Derek growls, no one answers him until there is a steady beat of Stiles heart coming through one of the machines and two faster ones coming through an ultrasound.   
“His body is under too much stress.”


	27. bed rest

“What do you mean?!” Derek says growing more and more frustrated.  
“I mean that your children are growing and Stiles’ body is struggling to handle it, they are growing but Stiles’ body is not working well with them. He’s at 19 weeks correct?”   
“Yes, look I don’t know what you’re talking about. Everything has been fine!”  
“He has been under a lot of pressure with the decisions he was making and then losing Scott and you reacting the way you did. It most likely pushed him to far.”  
“How do you know about that?”  
“He came to me. I apologise for not telling you but I understand the position he was in. Anyway as you said Stiles is currently at 19 weeks, he’s reaching the third trimester. I will want to monitor him more closely from now on and he will be on bed rest. Try and keep any unnecessary stress off of him. It’s not healthy for him or your children.”  
“But why has this happened?!” Derek growls wanted an answer other than ‘stress’.  
“I would say that maybe he has some kind of flu or virus. I do believe your children tried to heal him. I may be wrong but I believe either one of both of your babies will be a wolf. I could tell you their gender if you would like?”  
“Deaton I swear to god! How do we make sure this doesn’t happen again?! And why was his heartbeat so weak?”   
“The strain of having twins is a lot of pressure for anyone let alone a male teenager, I believe that there was some stress being put on the heart and lungs and as I said, bed rest and no stress is the best I can give you at this moment in time.” Derek huffs and takes a seat on one of the counters, he is going to have to be so strict with Stiles. There is no way the teenager is going to be able to rest for the rest of his pregnancy it just isn’t in his nature. Derek is up in a flash when he hears Stiles’ heart rate pick up signalling his mate is waking up.  
“Stiles? Baby I’m here.”  
“Derek? Ah my head” Stiles winces and clutches at his temples.  
“Shush, you’re okay now.”  
“W-what happened?” Stiles asks feeling slightly dazed  
“Your body isn’t agreeing with the pregnancy but Deaton said everything will be okay.” Stiles groans a flops his head onto Dereks shoulder.  
“Are my babies okay?” Melissa steps in this time.  
“Stiles honey your babies are fine but there is a lot of stress on your body. You are going to need to take it really easy until they’re ready to come out alright? So no lifting heavy things, no standing up for too long. You really need be getting a lot of rest as well.” Melissa says in a motherly tone. Stiles sighs and places a hand over his stomach.  
“Deaton said we could find out the babies’ genders, we can start thinking about names.” Derek says trying to cheer his mate up, it works Stiles instantly perks up and a smile edges its way onto his face before another shooting pain crosses his temples.  
“You alright?” Derek asks concerned   
“Yeah just a headache.” Stiles says trying to sound like he isn’t in agony. Melissa goes into her bag and pulls out a bottle of pills before handing them to Stiles who hesitates to take them.  
“They are safe to take don’t worry I checked.” Stiles nods and proceeds to swallow two pills before collapsing onto Derek again.  
“I want to know.” Stiles mutters. Derek smiles and looks at Deaton who pulls the machine forward. He places the cold jelly on Stiles abdomen causing the teen to shudder.  
“I apologise but it appears your pups don’t want us to find out just yet, they aren’t in the right position for me to see.” Deaton chuckles as does Melissa.  
“Maybe we could come back in a couple of days?” Derek proposes to Stiles who nods eagerly. They end up staying at the animal clinic for another hour whilst Deaton runs a few more tests and makes sure Stiles is completely stable. Derek eventually takes Stiles home after Deaton once again drilled all the strict instructions into the couples’ heads.  
Once they have pulled up Stiles doesn’t even get the chance to open the door before Derek is there guiding him out. Stiles is ready to say something but holds his tongue and lets himself be helped in doors. Stiles flops onto the sofa with a sigh, the pain killers have finally kicked in freeing him from the pounding pain in his head.  
“How are you feeling?” Derek asks resting a hand on his mates forehead to gage his temperature.   
“Like a dick.” Derek raises his eyebrows waiting for Stiles to elaborate.   
“I’m still scared. Even more so now. What if… what if it really isn’t safe for them here and they get mixed up in all the shit that is our lives. What if there are people still out there that want to kill me. I can’t protect them. I’m a weak pathetic human. And I know I said that adoption was just a spur of the moment thought but… what if it’s for the best? I’m sorry I just really need to speak about this. I know I’m sick right now which isn’t helping but I can’t help but think that they won’t be safe here.” Derek sighs knowing the war that is going on in Stiles’ head.  
“You’re right we do need to talk about this. I know you are scared because I am too. I have no idea how to raise a baby let alone two but we will get through it because we have each other. We have a pack Stiles. A pack that would never let any harm come to our little boys, a pack that would eliminate any threat before it even became a threat. If we put our children up for adoption they may not have a pack so willing to do anything to keep them safe or even worse they may not have a pack at all. There are millions of ‘what ifs’ out there and yeah maybe there are still people out there that want to hurt you but I will never let that happen none of us will. You are safe and so are our children. Trust me baby I understand; I really do but I also need to know that you aren’t going to do anything behind my back.”   
“I won’t do anything I swear. I just- it’s hard, I know that I want nothing more than to raise our babies together and have a proper family but then there’s another part of me that’s just screaming for me to get them as far away from this town as possible. I know that once they are born that I will feel differently but I’m tired Der, I am so tired and all this shit with Scott, it’s just exhausting.”  
“You didn’t make up with Scott?”  
“Yeah, kind of… not really. I couldn’t do it. I told him I wanted him around the boys but I didn’t want him around me. I can’t forgive him for what he did so easily. I know I will eventually because he’s my brother but still I can’t, not yet anyway.” Derek sighs and places a kiss to Stiles’ forehead.  
“Everything is going to be okay. I promise you.”


	28. decisions

“How are you feeling kiddo?” The sheriff asks as he gets in from his shift. He had been alerted about Stiles’ little episode a couple of days ago and told everything that happened. He freaked at first and demanded that Stiles let him come home but the teen convinced him to stay at work like normal. They have hardly seen each other, which is why when the sheriff comes in it warms his heart to see stiles sandwiched in between Jackson and Isaac.   
“I’m okay dad, I have hardly moved today so we’re all good” Stiles grins trying to make his dad at ease.  
“Okay well have you eaten?” His dad asks looking around at the lack of mess.  
“Yep, Jackson made lasagne! It was actually pretty good. I think there is some left if you want any?” The sheriff nods and takes advantage of his sons permission to eat junk food.  
“Where’s Hale?” He calls from the kitchen.  
“I don’t know I think he’s with Scott”

“So have you brought me out here to kill me?” Scott asks hesitantly. They have been walking through the woods for hours now, neither of them have really said anything. All he knows is that he is supposed to be spending the day with his alpha.  
“No. I just thought we could have a chat.” Scott looks at him through confused eyes  
“Look I know you and Stiles are in a rough place at the moment but you will sort things out. He isn’t feeling too good at the moment s it isn’t helping but you guys will sort it out. He wants you in our babies lives and you will be. He just needs some time but he will come around.” Scott sighs and runs a hand through his long hair.   
“I thought I was doing the right thing you know?” Derek nods in understanding and turns to face his beta.  
“I get that and so does Stiles but for now I think it’s best if you two spend some time apart. Only until Stiles is feeling better so you two can properly talk once things have calmed down a little.” Scott sighs and nods. He misses Stiles, they’ve been best buddies since they were 2 and now? Now it feels like the beginning of the end of them.

 

“So am I going to have a baby niece or nephew? Or one of each?” Isaac asks curling into Stiles’ side, Stiles chuckles and rests a hand on his bump.  
“We don’t know yet. Hopefully we will find out with the next scan!” Stiles exclaims excitedly.  
“So you guys want to be uncles?” Isaac nods eagerly and Jackson hums in agreement trying to hide his excitement.   
“Uncle Isaac and Uncle Jackson? I like it” Stiles beams once again. They spend a few more minutes just chuckling to themselves and giving each other nicknames, Stiles’ favourite? ‘Uncle Jacky’ he thinks it sounds adorable. 

“Hey son?” The sheriff calls out interrupting them. Stiles turns to look at his dad who has a guilty expression on his face.  
“I have to go back into work. Will you be okay?” Stiles sighs and nods he was hoping to spend the night with his dad but of course that never seems to happen. He turns back around to face the TV and clicks it on putting on the first thing that catches his attention. He hears his dad sigh and rustle around before walking out the door. Half an hour later and 10 minutes into a deep discussion about megaladons (they’re watching a show about them) the front door creaks open. Stiles turns to see Derek toeing off his boots and shrugging off his leather jacket. Stiles sends a salute his way before turning back and carrying on their conversation.

“Stiles could I talk to you?” Derek asks sitting on the spare sofa.  
“Sure thang Der bear!” Derek looks to Jackson and Isaac who take the hint and promise to come by the next day leaving Stiles and Derek alone.  
“What’s up?” Stiles asks manoeuvring so he can see the alpha better.  
“Okay erm I’ll get straight to the point. So I know neither of us are religious but in the werewolf community we like to have godparents, you know, like in case anything was to happen. This would usually be my Second but…”  
“But your second is Scott.” Stiles finishes for him.  
“I really like the idea but won’t this like divide the pack or something? And plus if I were to pick I’d want Jackson, Isaac and Scott. Oh and Lydia for godmother… maybe Erica as well!” Derek chuckles and moves to were Stiles is sitting.  
“We don’t have to decide straight away but I would like it, maybe we could have all three of them? I know you have been close to them all for years” Stiles sighs and rests his head on Dereks chest. A little while ago if Derek had asked he would have instantly said Scott no argument but now he isn’t sure. He knows Scott would protect them but after what he did? It’s just made things complicated.  
“And another thing we should probably start thinking about-“  
“Names?” Stiles finishes again  
“Yeah, Names.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its so short! The next chapter will be much longer!


	29. The name game

3 weeks later

Derek and Stiles are sat at the loft after going for another scan, thigs have been going amazingly. Stiles is sat with his legs over Dereks lap and his laptop balanced on his thighs as he scrolls through page after page of baby names.  
“Chale?” Derek laughs and shakes his head  
“Oh come on Chale Hale! It’s funny!” Another shake of his head  
“one: it’s a guys’ name and two: Never going to happen” Derek laughs fondly and continues back to his book, Stiles huffs and continues scrolling down. They haven’t told anyone that they know the genders, they want to wait and surprise them after they have decided on names which doesn’t appear to be happening anytime soon.  
“Ariel?” Derek shakes his head again in a ‘you can’t be serious?’ way.  
“Aurora!” Derek actually looks up this time.  
“We are not naming our babies after Disney princesses!” He says emphasizing his words with a point of his finger. The rest of the day goes on like this, Stiles suggesting names, serious and ridiculous and being shot down every time. It’s frustrating and eventually he gives up with a sigh and closes his laptop. He groans and moves his feet out of Dereks lap and flips them around so he can finally get up. Derek moves and is immediately at his side.

“Dude! I am going to the kitchen; I can do it on my own.” Derek backs down but doesn’t take his eyes off of his mate. He watches as Stiles waddles towards the Kitchen to find whatever junk food he is craving. Stiles sighs as he stretches out to reach the bread that Derek tried to hide from him. He gets it, he knows Derek is just protecting him, just wants him to be healthy, wants to look after him and the babies but its suffocating for a heavily pregnant, ex-wolf blood with severe ADHD. It’s been like this ever since he collapsed, frequent scans, Derek constantly fussing, the pack not leaving his side and forever calling and checking up on him. The only one that hasn’t seemed to change is his dad. Maybe it’s because he understands, what with being a parent and all, that and he seems to be at work more often than not. Not that it bothers Stiles… much.

“Babe? You alright?” Derek calls out when Stiles doesn’t come back to the living room.  
“Yes! I am getting food!” Stiles yells back exasperated, he places the bread on the counter and rests his head in his hands. He doesn’t hear Derek walk up behind him he just continues in his little trance, trying to think of baby names, trying to think of a way to convince Derek that he is okay. He pulls a knife out of the draw not realising just how out of it he is until he manages to slice his finger open whilst trying to cut the baguette. Of course Derek is up in an instant and running Stiles’ finger under the tap.  
“Dude it’s nothing, just chill!” Stiles exclaims pulling his hand away. Derek sighs and takes a couple of steps back  
“Stiles, I’m just trying to help.” Derek practically whines. Stiles sighs and rests his head on Dereks shoulder.  
“I know, I’m just tired and bored and super uncomfortable. It’s not even like I can go out! I’d end up in a fucking museum. I have no time to myself, you’re hiding all of my favourite foods and hovering like a goddamn bee!” Stiles huffs, Derek can’t help but chuckle.  
“It’s not funny!” Stiles exclaims and playfully hits Derek on the back.  
“I know- I know. Look I get that you feel suffocated but I can’t help it. I’m your mate and you’re carrying my pups, my protective instincts are through the roof and it’s really hard not to let my wolf get the better of me. And the pack? I know they are hovering as well but they are feeling just as protective as I am. It’s natural instinct to protect the alphas mate and do everything we can to keep you healthy, which includes food.” Derek explains softly   
“I get that! I really do but it’s like constant. Even if I’m at home I get texts and calls from the pack asking if I need anything or telling me to remember not to do too much. Or they’ll randomly drop in and make up some excuse to stay for hours. I just want some alone time or at least be able to pee without someone standing on the other side of the door!” Derek sighs and pulls Stiles even closer to his body.  
“I’ll speak to the pack, tell them to back off a little and give you some space and I’ll try not to hover as much but I’m not promising anything, I just want to make sure you are all okay. I love you.”  
“Okay, fine and I love you too. Ugh can we sit down my feet are hurting.” Stiles groans, Derek chuckles and leads Stiles back to the couch were they cuddle into each other.  
“It won’t be long now and our beautiful baby girls will be here.” Derek smirks looking down at Stiles who can’t help the massive grin spreading on his face, then it clicks the perfect name for their little girl. Well it’s perfect to Stiles but he has the big gooey wolf to convince.  
“Akila.” Stiles states.  
“What?  
“Akila Claudia Stilinki-Hale” Stiles looks up at the alpha and sees the soft grin etched into his features  
“It’s a mouthful but It means, Intelligent, wise, brave, strong. Kind of perfect don’t you think?” Derek nods eagerly and places a firm kiss to Stiles’ lips.  
“Brydie Talia Stilinski-Hale” Derek whispers   
“Also means strength, power” Stiles grins and pulls Derek closer before placing one of the alphas hands over his bump.  
“Akila and Brydie? You guys like that?” He says with a fond smile, they both chuckle when they feel a kick.  
“I guess that’s a yes!” Stiles says moving his hand up to cup Dereks face.  
“God I love you so freaking much!”   
“mm, not as much as I love you.”


	30. Chapter 30

Stiles is moping, padding around his childhood home feeling sorry for himself moping. He’s bored, he’s uncomfortable and in all honesty just wants to get these babies out of him. Derek and the Pack are having some important meeting, from what he’s gathered there is a rouge omega or something running around Beacon Hills causing trouble and for some reason he’s being left out of the loop. Even his dad has said he doesn’t know anything, so now he is alone and extremely grumpy and just wanting leave the goddamn house. He sighs and walks towards the staircase before stopping at the bottom and eyeing it like its mount Everest, eventually he begins to pull himself up, stopping halfway thanks to one of his girls sending him a rather aggressive kick.  
“Would you calm it? Daddys just trying to get upstairs.” He says as he places a hand over his bump. He places his other hand firmly of the wall and pushes himself up the rest of the way. He slumps onto his bed with a groan and attempts to calm his breathing from the long trek upstairs.

“Your papa needs to get his furry little butt over here and give me a massage.” Stiles says trailing his fingers over his belly. He reaches into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulls out his phone determined to find out what’s going on he calls Scott hoping for some answers.  
“Yo! Dude where are you all?” Stiles asks cheerily   
“Oh erm we’re just at Dereks trying to… Erm there’s a rouge omega so we’re sorting it out.” Stiles hears something that sounds suspiciously like crashing waves.  
“Oh so it would be cool if I came over?” Stiles asks trying to catch his friend out  
“Erm Derek said he wants you to rest you know? Not put extra worry or stress on you or the babies” Stiles hears laughing in the background and the distinct sound of wind.  
“You wouldn’t lie to me would you?” Stiles asks feeling the hurt creeping into his chest, Derek promised this wouldn’t happen!  
“No! Not at all. Look its really nothing to worry about we have it covered.” Stiles nods even though Scott can’t see and proceeds to hang up the phone. How could they? He’s been stuck at home for weeks and their out having a pack day at the freaking beach? He sits up and sighs ‘fuck’ he thinks as he runs a hand through his hair. He knows Scott, has for years he knows all the signs for when his best friend is lying to him. He understands that they need pack time and they have all been stuck in Beacon Hills for months but seriously lying to him? That just sucks. He’s pregnant not an invalid! Then it hits him, good ol’ Melissa would never be able to lie to him.

“Hello Stiles is everything okay?” Mrs McCall answers quickly  
“Yeah, everything’s great! I don’t suppose you know where the pack is do you?” There’s a pause before a sigh.  
“They’re at the beach. I’m not supposed to say anything because they didn’t want you to think that you weren’t wanted.” Stiles swallows the lump rising in his throat.  
“What else am I supposed to think?” Stiles says trying not to sob into the phone.  
“Would you like me to come over? My shift isn’t until 3pm We can bake cookies or watch a movie if you would like?” Stiles smiles to himself, Melissa always knows how to make him feel better.  
“Yeah, I would like that and you can tell me exactly why my pack have ditched me.” Stiles chuckles to avoid the tears trickling down his cheek.  
“Of course, I’ll be over soon.” 

Stiles stays in bed for a while longer before finally swinging his legs around and trying to get up. That’s when it hits him. The worst pain he has ever felt, shooting from his stomach to in-between his legs. He curls in on himself and wraps his arms around him trying not to yell out in pain. ‘It’s too early!’ He thinks to himself as the pain begins to subside.   
“Fuck!” He hisses as he tries to pull himself out of bed again. He knows one thing. He needs to get downstairs. He groans and moans as he gets to his feet and begins to walk on unsteady legs back down the stairs, he makes it to the bottom just in time before another wave of pain has him grasping for anything to hold onto, this time he can’t help but yell out as a white hot burning sensation rips through him. He manages to get himself sat on the floor just as a knock at the door sounds what he hopes is Melissa’s arrival.

“Come in!” He shouts out through gritted teeth. The door swings open moments later and Melissa is by his side.  
“What happened? Are you okay? Did you fall?” Sties shakes his head  
“Hurts, so bad!” He manages to get out before he squeezes his eyes shut again.  
“Okay stiles I need you to breathe okay. Can you do that for me? In and out nice and slowly. We need to get you to Deatons alright? Do you think you can move?” Stiles nods and sets his jaw in a firm line as he allows Melissa to help him up from the floor. She wraps a coat around his shoulders to try and shield his bump and leads him out to the car.   
“What’s happening?” Stiles asks as his mind begins to go fuzzy.  
“You’re going into labour sweetie.” Stiles begins to panic. No. he isn’t ready; they haven’t even told the pack the genders! Or got half the stuff they are going to need!  
“It’s too early!” He growls, full on growls. It gets his attention just as much as it does Mrs McCall’s. They both shake it off as the pain and choose to address more pressing matters.  
“I know but Deaton informed me that supernatural pregnancies don’t always require the full 9 months.” She explains  
“Why the fuck didn’t he tell us that? The cryptic bastard!” Melissa can’t help but chuckle which earns her a death glare by Stiles who is now sweating profusely. As they pull up at the back of the Clinic Melissa rushes around to try and find her phone.  
“Sheriff it’s Melissa when you get this head to the Animal Clinic. Stiles has gone into labour.” Next she tries Derek who Stiles is beyond pissed at.  
“Hello?” Stiles hears a gruff voice answer.  
“Derek get back to Beacon Hills right now; Stiles is in labour.” Somehow stiles hears the rustling and panicked breathing of the alpha wolf before a gruff ‘I’m on my way’ and the click of the phone being hung up. Another more brutal wave of pain rushes over him. ‘Fuck this isn’t going to be fun’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Lets hope Derek gets back in time otherwise we're going to have an extremely pissed Stiles!


	31. Don't go

“Derek what the hell is going on?!” Scott shouts as Derek rushes around trying to collect all of his belongings off of the sand.  
“Everybody get your stuff Stiles has gone into labour.” Derek growls as he fishes his keys from his pocket and ushers the pack towards their cars. Dereks mind is racing, he didn’t mean to leave stiles but he wanted to take the pack somewhere to thank them for being so patient the past few months. He never meant to lie and he knows that its going to come back and bite him in the ass. He jumps in his car barely waiting for Scott, Isaac and Jackson to jump in before he’s revving the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. Dereks jaw is set in a firm line and his knuckles are turning white from the death grip he has on the steering wheel. How could this happen? Stiles isn’t anywhere near his due date.   
“Derek is there anything we can do?” Isaac asks sheepishly feeling nervous from the vibes his alpha is giving off.  
“NO!” Derek yells making the three betas in the car flinch. Derek takes a deep breath trying to collect himself.  
“I’m sorry, yes if you could text the pack there are a few things needing sorted. Fuck! We haven’t even built the crib!” Scott nods and gets to texting the rest of the pack, they don’t tell Derek but they all agree to meet at the Stilinski house when their back in Beacon Hills to prepare and sort out everything for when the babies come home. Lydia, Erica and Kira have agreed that they will go to the store and pick up necessities that the new parents may need so they have less to worry about.  
Meanwhile Deaton has helped Melissa get Stiles inside and onto the metal table which seems even more terrifying to Stiles now that he is writhing in pain. Deaton rushes around to find everything he needs as Melissa instructs Stiles to keep his eyes on the ceiling so he doesn’t risk seeing the needle or the scalpel laid out next to him.   
“You’re doing great honey! It won’t be long now.” Melissa says calmly trying to keep Stiles from freaking out even more.  
“I want my dad” Stiles whimpers as tears leak from his eyes. No one is here, not even his dad is available to be by his side whilst he brings two lives into the world. He’s not sure what hurts most, the pain from being left behind or the pain from having two girls in you that want to come out.  
“I know, I know. He’s on his way so is Derek and the pack.” Melissa reassures  
“Keep that asshole away from me and my girls!” Stiles growls, full on growls feeling a protective urge over his little girls. Stiles tries to stay as still as possible as he is connected up to a drip and is put on oxygen just in case of any complications.  
“Okay, Okay. Shush it’s okay, we’re going to roll you onto your side now to give you an anaesthetic.” Stiles whimpers but nods and allows them to carefully move him onto his side. He hisses as he feels the needle push into his skin but it isn’t too bad, not compared to the pain he’s currently feeling.  
“See wasn’t so bad was it? Okay we’re going to roll you back now.” Melissa says making sure to tell Stiles everything they are doing to try and reduce stress. Once he’s lying on his back he focuses on the ceiling and prays everything will be okay. He’s scared. No, he’s terrified. He’s always imagined that Derek would be by his side reassuring him that everything was going to be okay and telling him how much he loves him but of course not even that could go right. Stiles listens as Melissa and Deaton make the final adjustments. He’s shocked when he notices Deaton wiping down and shaving his abdomen, he can’t feel a thing which he is extremely thankful for. Stiles is finally starting to control himself when there’s a loud knock on the back door. Melissa rushes around and makes her way to the back and opens the door to see a rather frazzled looking sheriff. She ushers him inside to Stiles who looks over with a dopey grin on his face.  
“Where’s Derek?” Mr Stilinski asks feeling the rage bubbling in his chest. Melissa shakes her head and pulls him to the side quickly.  
“Don’t mention him, it makes Stiles angry and we need him as relaxed as possible. You should hold his hand” Melissa says with a warm smile before motioning for John to go back and join his son.

 

“MOVE!! Fucking awful drivers!” Derek rages as the traffic begins to build up, they are about half an hour away from Beacon Hills but every turn they take seems to lead them to more traffic. Everyone is on edge, feeling their alphas nerves and frustration, the girls keep texting them telling them telling them what to say to Derek to try and get him to stay calm but they’re all to terrified to say anything until Jackson makes a decision that is.  
“You’ll get there quicker if you wolf out and run. Just go I’ll drive and we’ll meet you there!” Jackson exclaims, Derek looks at him and back at the traffic before looking back at his betas hopeful faces.  
“Okay, yeah. If I see a single scratch I will kill you.” He says before jumping out of the Camaro and running across the road and toward the woods. He shifts as soon as he is out of sight and uses his senses to navigate his way towards Beacon Hills. He can feel Stiles tugging at him through the bond, can feel his mates distress as he gets closer and closer. He pushes on running as fast as he possibly can without shifting to his full wolf form as all he thinks about is how much Stiles will hate him if he misses this.

 

“I’m going to kill him!” Stiles mumbles as his dad takes his hand, he’s shushed and told to relax as much as possible. He sees Melissa and Deaton exchange a nod before Melissa is holding his other hand and waiting for instructions from Deaton.  
“We’re going to start now. It should take about half an hour to 45 minutes okay.” Melissa tells him as Deaton makes the first incision. Stiles huffs and keeps his eyes locked with his dads.  
“You’re doing good son.” The sheriff says with a soft smile on his lips.  
“I don’t want him here dad. If he comes don’t let him in.” The sheriff nods, he completely agrees, Derek is so going to pay for not being here and not only that but lying to his pregnant son and leaving him alone.   
Thankfully minus all the stress and anger circulating in the room it’s going great, slowly but great, Melissa steps in and helps when asked but keeps a tight grip on his hand when she isn’t. The sheriff is talking to Stiles as if it’s any other situation asking him about any new movies he’s seen recently or what the ‘hot gossip’ is at the moment. Then everything goes to shit. Derek bursts into the room sweating and his eyes glowing as he sees Stiles spread out on the table, of course the sheriff is in front of him like lightning and trying to get him to leave.  
“You need to go. Wait outside I’ll come and get you when we’re done.” He says calmly.  
“No! I have to be here.” Derek defends with tears in his eyes.  
“Stiles doesn’t want you in here! So leave before I place you under arrest.” Dereks breathing picks up as he takes one last look at Stiles before allowing the sheriff to escort him outside to try and calm him down.  
“His heartrate has jumped.” Melissa says looking at the monitor then to Stiles whose eyes are starting to roll back in his head.  
“We have some bleeding; we need to get them out as quickly as possible.” Deaton says working as fast as he can whilst trying to stop the bleeding. Melissa steps in and helps as much as she can whilst checking on the monitors every few seconds.  
“His heartrate is dropping.” She says panic rising in her throat. Deaton orders Melissa to stop the bleeding as he pulls out a crying Akila. He hands her to Melissa as he takes both jobs on again. Melissa wraps Akila in a blanket and places her in one of the cribs set up, normally she would run tests and clean the baby up but there is only two of them and they still have another child to get out and a whole lot of bleeding to stop.   
“Stiles I need you to stay with me okay.” Melissa says as she takes Brydie from Deaton and places her with Akila.   
“JOHN GET IN HERE!” Melissa shouts as she and Deaton work to stop the bleeding that has turned into more of a river than a trickle. John rushes in and almost keels over when he sees the amount of blood.   
“I need you to take the girls to the next room and monitor them, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Deaton says, the sheriff hesitates not wanting to leave his son but obliges and wheels the girls to the next room. He works on cleaning them up as best he can, but his hands are shaking and he’s trying his best to hold back the tears. Then he hears the words he never wanted to. The words that send his world shattering around him.  
“We’re losing him!”


	32. lies

Derek can hear every single word being spoken, he heard Melissa when she said Stiles’ heartbeat had jumped, he panicked but he knew they would sort it out. Then he heard Deaton say that Stiles was bleeding, that’s when the real fear kicked in. Through the panic and the fear his heart still warmed when he heard one of his little girls first cries then followed shortly by the other, it didn’t last long because then he registered what Melissa said ‘His heartrate is dropping’ his little girls are safe and born but his mate isn’t. His wolf is howling and clawing its way to the surface as he tries to restrain himself from bursting through the door and grabbing his family.   
“We’re losing him!” 

The words hit him like a thousand knives and he has to gasp for breath. No. He will not lose his mate. Stiles cannot leave him. The sounds of his pups crying is drowned out by the beeping of the heart monitor and the rapid rushing around and shouting by Melissa and Deaton who are doing everything in their power to save Stiles. ‘It’s okay’ he keeps telling himself as he places his hands and forehead on the door separating him and his mate. ‘He has to be okay’ he squeezes his eyes shut tight as he tries to hold back the tears. Then the most amazing sound he has ever heard reaches his finely tuned ears. The steady beating of the heart monitor. He chokes out a sob as he slowly pushes the door open. Melissa turns to him with a weak smile and a tear soaked face.  
“He’s stable.” Deaton says as he double checks all of the monitors. Melissa places a comforting hand on Dereks arm before breaking away to go and check on the sheriff and the new borns.  
“He will be okay Derek. He’s strong.” Deaton tries to reassure. Derek nods and moves to take a seat next to his mate before hearing the fast pumping of two little heartbeats. Deaton notices Dereks head snap towards the office door causing him to smile lightly.

“Would you like to meet your daughters?” Derek nods eagerly but remains seated opting to let Melissa finish up before he interrupts. It feels like an eternity but the moment the office door opens and the sheriff and Melissa emerge holding his children he feels his world stop. Nothing matters, nothing matters. All he need is his family; he has to protect them no matter what. His wolf growls in protest at the offenders holding his children and he’s up in a second to retrieve them. Melissa smiles warmly.  
“Akila meet your papa.” She coos before handing over the tiny wolf  
“Hey baby” Derek says softly as he tries to blink the tears from his eyes. He looks to the sheriff who nods to the seat behind Stiles, Derek takes the hint and sits down. He shifts Akila into his right arm as Mr Stilinski places Brydie in his left.  
“They’re so beautiful.” Derek whispers. Brydie gurgles and opens up her greeny, brown eyes. Derek flashes his red which makes his daughter giggle and settle down. Akila has her tiny hand wrapped around his thumb as she drifts in and out of sleep.  
“W-When will he wake up?” Derek asks not taking his eyes off of his daughters.  
“We’re not sure, there can be complications with male pregnancies but I am convinced that he will be okay.” Deaton says looking at Stiles’ still form on the table. Melissa looks to the sheriff who still has tears in his eyes and makes a motion to the door with her eyes. He takes the hint and leaves the room followed shortly by the nurse. They meet in the car park trying to get out of Derek hearing range.  
“I needed to talk to you.” Melissa whispers, Mr Stilinski nods for her to continue.  
“Before we started Stiles asked for me to keep Derek away from him and the girls, He was angry but I feel that maybe we should oblige? Just until he wakes up, we can get him back to yours and set up the cribs there?” She keeps her voice as low as possible. John rubs a hand down his face as he thinks.  
“I think it’s a good idea, I’ll take Stiles home. Think you could get the girls?” Melissa nods before pausing.  
“Are we kidnapping them?” She asks suddenly having second thoughts.  
“We’re doing what Stiles wants, that man in there lied to him and left him I’ll do anything.” They both nod in agreement before going back inside. It takes Derek a while to hand over Akila and Brydie as his protective instincts are through the roof but eventually he manages with the agreement that he will meet her at the hospital where she has said she is taking them to get them properly checked over. It takes even longer to get Derek away from Stiles long enough so that the sheriff can carry his son to the car. 

It doesn’t take long for Mr Stilinski to be pulling up to his driveway and carrying his son inside. He expected it to be simple, walk in, put Stiles in bed and wait for Melissa. He didn’t expect the entire pack to have broken in and covered the place in gifts and balloons.   
“SURPRISEEE!” they all shout as the sheriff walks in and kicks the door closed behind him. He sees the exact moment they realise something is wrong and he watches as their happy grins turn to frowns.  
“Is he okay?”  
“Where are the babies?”  
“Where’s Derek?”   
The sheriff doesn’t respond he just walks through and takes Stiles up to his bedroom where he gently lays him down on the bed. He brushes Stiles’ fringe out of his face before picking up one of his limp hands and holding it tight.  
“Akila and Brydie are okay kid, they’re healthy, they are with Melissa at the moment and she is going to bring them here alright? I promise you we will look after them. Look, we are going to keep Derek away just like you asked but I don’t know how well that is going to go considering how hard it was to take them from him. He needs you son and I know you are angry at him but it will be okay, we all need you, but your beautiful daughters need you the most so you need to wakeup alright? I love you so much kiddo and I want you to know just how proud I am of you.”


	33. Wake up

“I’m in.” Scott says as he holds one of his nieces.   
“Me too.” Isaac speaks up following Scotts lead. Melissa had arrived with the girls not long after the sheriff got Stiles home. They informed the pack of Stiles’ ‘wishes’ and asked if they could help knowing the reaction Derek will most likely have. The rest of the pack aren’t so quick to agree knowing how pissed their alpha will be when he realises his babies aren’t at the hospital.  
“We have about 10 minutes before he figures it out so I can run to his and grab some stuff?” Scott asks wanting to do anything to make it up to Stiles for all of his mistakes. Isaac nods along and agrees to go with him as back up just in case.  
“I’ll stay here and help but I don’t think this is fair.” Jackson says nervously. He loves Stiles to bits and would do anything that he wanted but he also knows that Stiles wouldn’t want this, no matter what he said he wouldn’t want to put Derek through this pain. The rest of the pack slowly come around one by one on the agreement that if things get messy they won’t carry on.  
Meanwhile Derek is pacing the hospital carpark like a madman. He’s fighting so hard to keep himself from shifting that his bones are starting to ache. How could they do this? How could they take his daughters from him? He lets out a deadly growl before swinging himself into the Camaro and hightailing it towards the Stilinski house.  
“Dereks coming!” Scott yells as he and Isaac make it back to the house just in time with stuff for both Stiles and the girls.  
“Boys take them up to Stiles and stay there” Melissa says using her own momma wolf tone.   
“Melissa this is a really bad idea. We can all feel it. The protectiveness towards Stiles, Akila and Brydie. What Dereks feeling? It’s going to be multiplied by like a thousand. We shouldn’t be doing this!” Jackson says growing agitated.   
“This isn’t what Stiles would want! He was in pain dammit and he was angry! You can’t do this” He adds trying to keep calm. He can see the rest of his pack having exactly the same thoughts and it just adds to his nerves. He also sees the moment the Sheriff starts to have doubts, the sheriff has never seen Derek angry but he’s seen him being protective about his son and that wasn’t pretty, so add his two baby girls to the mix and a mate that won’t wake up? This is going to be a disaster.  
Derek is sat outside listening to his mates’ heartbeat and his little girls. He can hear Scott and Isaac trying to build a crib as fast as they can, it relaxes him, reminds him how perfect his pack is but then he hears the conflict going on downstairs. He hears Jackson trying to defend him, he can hear his betas nervous heartbeats and all of a sudden that relaxing feeling is gone replaced by one of pure anger and instinct.  
“It’s what Stiles wants” He hears Melissa say.  
“No! It’s not! he may be angry at us but he wouldn’t want you to keep Derek away! It’s dangerous.” Erica chimes in. Derek feels the crimson begin to bleed into his eyes and his fangs and claws start to push themselves out. ‘They’re taking them from me’ he thinks as pulls himself out of the car and starts stalking towards the house. He doesn’t make it far before Jackson, Erica, Ethan and Aiden are outside standing in front of the door.  
“Move” Derek growls slowly losing his humanity to his wolf. Jackson looks at his pack mates having a silent conversation before turning back to Derek.  
“Look alpha, Stiles wouldn’t want this so we’re going to go inside and say you understood and left. Go through his window Scott and Isaac are there but they will understand.” Jackson whispers as calmly as possible. Derek turns to see the sheriff and Melissa not so subtly watching out of the window. He turns back to his betas and nods before gaining control over himself.  
“Thank you.” He says before turning and heading back towards his car. He starts up the engine still aware of the two people watching him and drives down the road. He pulls up at the end and races back to the house. He scales the side of the building with ease as he reaches Stiles window. Scott is there is an instant unlocking and opening it before offering a hand for Derek to take to help him inside.  
“He just left?” Melissa says in disbelief.  
“Yeah, we just explained and he understood. He said that until Stiles wakes up and can make his own decisions that he will respect yours on the condition that you keep both Stiles and the girls safe.” Erica explains with a cheery grin knowing full well that their alpha is currently upstairs.  
“Are you okay?” Isaac asks in a whisper as he watches Derek cuddle into Stiles’ still body with Both Akila and Brydie fast asleep in his arms.  
“Were you going to keep them from me?” He says with a flash of his eyes. They both fidget under his gaze as they realise the mistake they almost made.  
“We were, but then we listened to Jackson and he’s right. Stiles would have been in a lot of pain and yeah he’s probably pissed but he wouldn’t have meant what he said, he knows how much it would hurt not only you but him as well.” Scott explains moving his gaze to one of the small bodies curled up on Derek.  
“They’re beautiful man.” Scott says going to take a seat on the edge of the bed before realising what he is doing and looking to Derek for permission which is granted without hesitation.  
“They’re both like us.” Derek says fondly running his thumb over Brydie’ forehead.  
“We weren’t sure; we could feel the new bonds but we couldn’t tell if they were human or not.” Isaac says as he lays his head on one of Dereks knees.  
“They won’t gain their abilities until they are at least 3.” Derek says still not taking his eyes off of his girls. They all stay in silence for a while just enjoying each other’s company and relishing in the new bonds. Derek doesn’t move a muscle afraid of disturbing not only his girls but his two betas that have made themselves comfy by laying on his legs. Eventually he turns his head ever so slightly to get a better look at his sleeping mate and slowly entwines their fingers. It sends shivers down his spine as he not only hears but feels as Stiles heartbeat begins to strengthen just by his touch and then the most amazing thing happens. He feels Stiles squeeze his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with this fic! I really enjoy writing it but its you guys that keep me going :) let me know what you think!


	34. Wakey Wakey

It takes over a week for Stiles to wake up completely. He would mumble in his sleep and would move slightly but that was all. It was infuriating for the pack to see their pack mate looking so vulnerable. The betas Melissa and the sheriff took turns looking after Akila and Brydie who refuse to stop sniffling until they are placed with their papa or when Scott sneaks Derek in. That’s another thing. Derek is growing increasingly more… feral as the days go by where he can’t be with his mate or pups. The few minutes here and there aren’t enough and frankly he’s had enough so on the 10th day he doesn’t bother climbing through the window like usual, he decides to go through the front door so he can confront the sheriff…  
Loud. Everything is so goddamn loud. Is that arguing? Why are people arguing? Stiles groans as he pulls his covers up to his chin. He’s not really paying much attention but he picks up on random words. Awake, Girls, Why, Idiots, Out. He can’t bring himself to care, the pull of sleep is just so strong. It isn’t until he hears a bubbly gurgle next to him that he opens his eyes. Laid in their crib next to his bed are his two beautiful daughters. He opens and closes his mouth as he tries to get closer to them. He winces as his stitches pull but nothing is going to stop him. He swings his legs over the side of his head and stands on wobbly legs. He beams as he takes in his daughters for the first time.   
“Hello my gorgeous girls.” He coos as he reaches down to pick Brydie up, he watches as Akila’ bottom lip begins to quiver and he quickly manages to pick her up as well avoiding the pending crying fit. He scoots back into bed with his girls in his arms and just smiles. He can still here people downstairs groaning and arguing but that doesn’t matter not when his whole world is shifting beneath him as his two little wolves stare up at him through curious eyes. Everything is perfect until the events of the day they were born come crashing back. The first word that comes into mind is Alone. Derek wasn’t there, his own mate wasn’t their when their children were born. A single tear slips down his cheek. He isn’t angry just upset. As he holds his little girls close he lets himself focus to try and hear what’s going on downstairs, he only manages to pick out certain parts before he’s pushing himself back to his feet. He spots the carrier in the corner of the room and slowly makes his way over wincing when he feels his stitches pulling. He places both Akila and Brydie down much to their protests and gently picks up the carrier before heading towards his door and sneaking downstairs.  
“It’s what he wanted!”  
“How could you!”  
“You need to leave.”  
Stiles hears small snippets of conversation as he slowly makes his way down the stairs, the scene he walks in on has him seeing red. He watches as Melissa and his father try and force Derek out of the house whilst using him as an excuse.  
“Stop!” He yells causing the whole room to turn and look at him and his little girls to stir slightly.  
“You’re awake!” Scott beams, Stiles just nods before turning back to his father.  
“What are you doing?” He asks trying to remain calm.  
“Stiles you shouldn’t be up honey, you need to rest.” Melissa interrupts, Stiles just scoffs and sits on the sofa placing the carrier next to him.  
“Son are you okay?” The sheriff asks looking at his son with sympathy.  
“No, not really and I would really appreciate it if you could all leave for a little while. I need to speak to Derek.” He says not looking at a single person in the room other than his girls and the tiny hand clutching onto his thumb. He tunes out the grumbling and the cooing and waits until he hears the front door close and the couch opposite him rustle as someone tries to get comfy.  
“Why were they making you leave?” Stiles asks as he picks Brydie up and pulls her into his arms, his head snaps up as he hears Derek make a move to take Akila.  
“No. Not until I know what’s going on.” The whimper he receives in return in heart-breaking but he stays strong and just glares at his mate until he starts to talk.  
“Apparently whilst you were in labour you said you didn’t want me there and that you didn’t want me near you or the girls after. So when you… when you didn’t wake up your father and Melissa complied. Even the pack were on board with it until they realised how messed up it was and they helped me sneak in to spend time with you all. Gosh Stiles I’ve barely spent two hours with them…” Derek says his voice laced with pain as he glances at the gorgeous little wolves.  
“I did say that and in all honesty at the time I meant it but I was in pain and a lot of it. I was angry… I kind of still am but they shouldn’t have kept you away. Did you explain how dangerous it was?” Derek nods not lifting his eyes from the floor.  
“Why did you lie to me? You know I would have been okay with you and the pack going out for the day so I don’t get why you didn’t tell me? Derek look at me! I don’t want to be mad at you, I want to cuddle up with you and our pups and enjoy this! I’ve already missed- Wait how long have I been out?” Derek flicks his eyes over to his daughters before bringing them back to his hate.  
“10 days…”  
“T-Ten days! And you’ve- not even two hours? Oh my-“Stiles shakes his head in disbelief,  
“Get over here.” Stiles watches as Dereks face lights up and he swiftly moves to sit next to his mate. Stiles gingerly places Brydie in his arms and picks a fast asleep Akila up out of the carrier.  
“It’s going to take time you know? For me to be completely okay with you not being there but I forgive you okay. I don’t want you to beat yourself up about it and I want you to be around okay? I love you and I think it’s about time our pups had the both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the crappy chapter and the really slow update. I have severe writers block and have been so busy! I really hope this chapter is okay but i'm pretty disappointed in it.   
> Thank you for being so patient!  
> Let me know what you think.


	35. an unexpected visitor

It’s been three weeks since Stiles woke up and the tension between him and the pack is still simmering. It’s not as bad as the week after he woke up. That was just terrible. Everyone was treating him like glass, afraid to say something that might upset him. His father avoided him embarrassed by the way he acted and Melissa just kept apologising profusely. It wasn’t until he sat everybody down and told them to sort it out that they started acting like the ridiculously close pack that they are.   
Stiles started leaving the house with Akila and Brydie a week ago. It was terrifying but his dad was by his side the entire time. They even came up with a story in case people realised that Stiles never seemed to have had a girlfriend. Mrs Jenkins an old friend of the sheriff was the first to hear the bull shit story about how Stiles fell in love when he left and had no idea he was going to be a father until the girl showed up on his doorstep to drop them off. They agreed that it’s a pretty terrible story but it’s the only one that won’t raise any un-needed questions. The news of Stiles being a father soon spread around the town and he was receiving gift and gift for his pups.   
Today though with Derek and the pack training for the first time in months Stiles decides that he wants to surprise them and take the pups to their actual home for the first time however first he wants to pick up a load of food because knowing Derek there is going to be no food in the cupboards. So he goes through the painful routine of struggling to strap the girls into their car seats and then struggling to get them into their stroller when he gets to the store and sets out on finding and buying all the junk food he can afford. Which is a lot thanks to Dereks card.   
He makes it all of 2 minutes of being inside of the store before he as to stop to let Fran (an old friend of his mother’s) coo over his baby girls. She asks him question after question and doesn’t seem to be letting up until a man Stiles has never seen before saunters into the situation and steals the attention.  
“Stiles! wow it’s been so long. These must be the beautiful girls I’ve heard so much about. They really are gorgeous.” The mystery man exclaims treating Stiles like they’re best friends. Fran looks between the two before swiftly saying her goodbyes, wishing Stiles all the best and leaving. As soon as she is out of sight Stiles protectively moves in front of the stroller trying to make it look as natural as possible.  
“Er thanks man, you tend to get trapped when she finds you.” Stiles chuckles awkwardly not sure what to say.  
“You really have no idea who I am do you?” Stiles shakes his head and smiles lightly. The man scoffs but extends his hand.  
“Peter Hale.” Stiles opens and closes his mouth as his brain catches up. He’s heard a lot about Peter since the gift arrived and he’s wanted to meet him for a really long time but now he’s here in front of Stiles’ daughters he can’t help but think of all the bad things he’s heard and ends up moving to grip tightly onto the handle of the stroller.  
“So you’ve heard stories about me. Okay I can work with that. I must say that your pups are amazing I can already sense their potential.” Peter coos causing Stiles to take a couple of steps back.  
“Thank you but I really have to be going.” Stiles says looking around and trying to decide if he should call Derek or yell for help.  
“Relax kid. I’m not going to hurt you or your girls I’ve actually been really looking forward to meeting you all. Look I know you’ve probably heard some pretty bad things about me but just… how about we grab a coffee? Somewhere public where you feel comfortable? I swear I’m not going to try anything.” Stiles picks up on the sincerity in Peters voice although not a single inch of him trusts the wolf he reluctantly nods before pointing to the café that’s in the store. Peter smiles and motions for Stiles to go first.   
“What would you like?” Peter asks as they walk into the busy café, Stiles realises quickly there is no way he’s getting out of this one and huffs in defeat.   
“Erm Vanilla Latte with Hazelnut and caramel syrup please.” Peter scrunches up his nose at Stiles’ request but proceeds to order the sugary concoction. Once both of their coffees are ordered along with the cakes Peter insisted on they make their way to a table that is right next to the door in case an emergency exit is required.   
“So St- “Peter starts but is interrupted by the high pitched crying of the pups who conveniently decided they were hungry. Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he searches through his bag for their bottles.  
“Shh, Shhh it’s okay papas here.” Stiles coos as he picks up Akila and begins to give her, her bottle.  
“Would you like me to feed…” Peter jumps in quickly but stops not knowing the pups name.  
“Brydie.” Stiles supplies.  
“Would you like me to feed Brydie?” Stiles hesitates, no one outside of the pack has ever held his daughters let alone fed them and now Crazy uncle Peter as he has heard him referred to before wants to help. Every part of him is screaming no but the logical side of him is saying ‘You’re in a busy café what the hell is he going to do? And your daughter is hungry so suck it up’ Stiles bites his lips and nods before pushing the other bottle across the table.  
“So Brydie and?”  
“Akila.” Peter nods liking the names.  
“If you don’t mind me asking but what are their full names?”  
“Akila Claudia Stilinski-Hale, after my mother and Brydie Talia Stilinski-Hale after- well you know.” Peter smiles fondly down at the little wolf in his arms.  
“I’m sure your mother would be very proud; I know my sister would.” Stiles can’t help but feel a tinge of sadness at Peters words.  
“Why are you here? I mean I’ve never heard from you other than the gift you sent, which was awesome by the way, I just don’t understand why you are here now and taking a sudden interest in… well us.” Stiles says making a motion with his head toward the pups.  
“After I sent that gift I was set on meeting you but I knew that whilst you were… yeah well I knew my nephew would be extremely protective so I waited and when he called me to tell me that they had been born I knew it was the right time. Talking of Derek being protective why isn’t he with you? I wouldn’t have thought he would have let you out of his sight.” Stiles sighs and pulls away the empty bottle before pulling out two more and giving another one to Peter who just chuckles, Silly wolves and their huge appetites. Formula is expensive you know!  
“Erm he’s training with the pack.” Stiles says not wanting to confess his problems to a guy he’s only just met. Peter nods sensing the sore subject.  
“Would it be okay if I stuck around for a while? Maybe get to know you and the girls? I would like to be in their lives.” Stiles sighs and finally Places Akila back in the stroller before staring at Peter until he does the same with Brydie.  
“I don’t really think that’s my decision to make but… I’m okay with it. You will need to speak to Der and I swear to god if you do anything and I mean anything that harms my family or my pack I will personally rip you apart.” Stiles threatens in a whisper. Peter smirks.  
“I wouldn’t doubt it for a second.”  
They fall into a comfortable silence as they drink their coffees and pick at the cakes that turned out to be the worst baking the both of them have ever tasted. They end up laughing together and pushing their plates aside. They stay like that for a while until Stiles ends up telling Peter about the tension in the pack and how Derek is still blaming himself and how although he forgives him he just can’t bring himself to act the same as before. Peter nods along making Stiles feel comfortable.  
“I have no idea why I just told you that.” Stiles confesses as he gently rocks the pups to sleep.  
“You trust me. Maybe not completely and you might not want to but you do.” Stiles nods and checks his phone for the time. His eyes widen 17:26 + 4 missed call and 6 unread messages.  
“Crap!” He hisses as he rushes to collect all of his belongings.  
“What’s wrong?” Peter asks getting up from his seat.  
“I was supposed to be with the pack 2 hours ago! How have we been here so long?” He panics before leaving. He races back to his jeep, the junk food he wanted completely forgotten and works quickly with minimum curses at getting the girls back into their car seats. He sends a quick ‘Sorry, meet soon.’ To the number Peter put into his phone and tears out of the car park. Damn this will be hard to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of my lack of updates have another chapter!   
> What do you think of Peters arrival? Is he up to something or is he genuinely wanting to be involved? Or... has he just given Stiles a way to get back at Derek?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :) Thanksss


End file.
